Walking on Flames
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: When Zuko and Aang search for the original firebenders, they encounter a princess who helps them along the way. She joins the group, but nobody really knows about her past. When they find out, will they hate her? Or will they still befriend her? ZukoxOc
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters_

_**Claimer**:_

_I do own Amaterasu (not the name though)  
_

_**Summary**_:

_When Zuko and Aang search for the original firebenders, they encounter a princess who helps them along the way. She joins the group, but nobody really knows about her past. When they find out, will they hate her? Or will they still befriend her? ZukoxOc  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.' _Katara thought.

_**((**Author Speaking**))**_

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

_Firebending Masters  
_

* * *

It wasn't a while ago when Zuko discovered that his firebending was becoming weak, it was as if he already knew but decided to deny it. As he tried to practice in the morning, usually at dawn when everyone else was asleep. He realized he didn't have his anger, his drive. "This is bad." Aang already knew since he had happened to wake up to one of Zuko's morning rituals. The airbender frowned, Zuko already knew he was there. "Why is this happening! Zuko shouted, angry at his state of weakness.

"Maybe it's the altitude." said Aang, trying to cheer up his new sifu.

Zuko turned away from the avatar. "Yeah, could be." It was clear that he was unsure and sounded completely lost. They found a spot lower in altitude. Aang sat on a broken pillar while watching Zuko firebend with the same results. The former prince grunted in frustration and unleashes another blast that shows no improvement. The airbender yawned and laid down. "Just breathe, and . . ." He paused to firebend once more.

"That one felt kind of hot." said Aang as he jolted up and looked at his friend.

"Don't patronize me! You know what it's suppose to look like." Zuko lashed out as he threw his hands out.

"Sorry Sifu hotman." apologized the 112-year-old.

Zuko raised his arms as he shouted, "And stop calling me that!" which caused the avatar to cringe.

As this transpired, Sokka came into view while biting an apple, he sat down. "Hey, jerks. Mind if I watch you two jerks do your jerk bending?"

"Get out of here!" shouted Zuko while making a "get lost" movement with his right arm.

"Ok, take it easy." said the water tribe warrior as he had an amused look his face. He dropped the core of his apple and waved his hand, "I was just kidding around." He said while adjusting his shirt. "Jerkbending, still got it." Zuko dropped his head and groaned while Aang looked on.

Zuko leaned on a column with his arms crossed, deep in thought. Appa rested near one of the fountains, licking a small blae of hay. Zuko turned his head back to the campfire away from Appa, where everyone is settling for dinner. He walked toward them.

"Listen everybody," He said, capturing everyone's attention, "I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff." He dropped his head dejectedly.

Toph immediately raised both arms to prove her innocence, "Don't look at me. I didn't touch your stuff!" She said before folding her arms.

"I'm talking about my firenbeing. It's gone." Teo, Sokka, Haru, and The Duke looked at him with surprise while Katara laughed maniacally, which caused everyone to look at her while Zuko looked annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just laughing at the irony. You know . . . How it would have been nice for us if you lost your firebending a long time ago."

"Well it's not lost. It's just weaker."

Katara held up her bowl and began glaring daggers at him. "Maybe you're not just as good as you think you are."

"Ouch." Toph added.

"I bet it's because I changed sides." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"That's ridiculous." Katara said before drinking the contents in the bowls.

Aang finally stepped in. "I don't know. Maybe it isn't. Maybe your firebending comes from rage, and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to."

"So, all we need to do is make Zuko angry . . . Easy enough." Sokka chimed in, he began to nudge Zuko in the waist and then hit his head with the hilt of his sword . . . Several times.

Zuko bellowed. "Ok, cut it out!" Sokka stopped what he was doing and his sword falls on his head. "Look . . . Even if you're right," He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way!"

Toph smiled. "You're gonna need to learn to draw your firebending from a different source. I recommend the original source." She placed some food in her mouth and began to chew.

"How's he supposed to do that? Be jumping into a volcano?" asked Sokka.

Toph swallowed her food. "No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is."

"So is it jumping into a volcano?" Sokka pressed on.

"I don't know. For earthbending, the original benders were badgermoles." She tilted her head back as she recalled a memory. "One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind, just like me, so we understood each other. I was able to learn earthbending not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earthbenders, it wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the world."

"That's amazing, Toph. I learned from the monks, but the original airbenders were the Sky Bison." As he said that, three Sky Bisons flew over them in the sky. "Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime buddy." Aang told Appa, who growled in acknowledgment.

"Well, this doesn't help me. The original firebenders were the dragons and they're extinct." said Zuko.

"What do you mean? Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid." Aang furrowed his brows in confusion.

The former prince got defensive, "Well, they aren't around anymore, okay?"

"Ok, ok." He moved his arms around in an appeasing gesture. "I'm sorry."

"But maybe there's another way," He said while walking towards the fountain. "The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun warriors."

"Sun warriors? Well, I know they weren't around when I was a kid."

"No, they died off thousands of years ago, but their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins."

"It's like the monks used to tell me. Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present."

"So, what . . .?" Zuko and Aang turned to look at Sokka as he spoke, moving his hand in a fluttering motion. "Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood 1000 years ago."

"More or less. Either I find a new way to firebend, or the Avatar has to find a new teacher." And with that said, Aang began to get worried.

Zuko and Aang rode on Appa, it was dawn and they had set off for the Sun Warriors old civilization. Zuko looked completely. . . Bored.

"We've been riding for hours. I don't know why, but I thought this thing would be a lot faster." He looked down. Appa began to growl.

"Appa's right, Zuko. In our group, typically we start our missions with a more upbeat attitude."

"I can't believe this." He mumbled before sighing, he rested his head ont he boat of the saddle.

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it." Aang said reassuringly. Appa pushed his tail down to gain more speed and soared through the clouds at a faster speed. Soon, they were nearing an island and he landed near a bunch of ruins with impressive architecture similar to that of the Mayans. Simultaneously, with looks of surprise on their faces, they both said, "Whoa." in a unison. Getting off Appa, they looked around.

"Even though these buildings are ancient," He started as he looked at the vast plain of grass and towards the ruins. They started walking in a small Valley, "there's something eerily familiar about them. I can tell the Fire Sage's temples are somehow descended from these."

"Ok, we learned something about architecture. Hopefully, we'll learn something about firebending too. The past can be a great teacher." Aang's foot neared a black wire and he trips it. He yelled in surprise. The ground in front of the two boys drops in front of them to reveal a bed of black, deadly spikes. Aang exhaled a huge gust of air from his mouth to prevent himself from falling into the trap and propels himself across it, landing rather shakily to the other side. He struggled to control his balance, flailing his arms about before he pushed himself forward and regained control. "Zuko, I think the past is trying to kill me." He said, frightened.

Zuko keeled down to inspect the wire. "I can't believe it. This booby trap must be centuries old, and it still works."

"There's probably a lot more. Maybe this means we shouldn't be here." said the airbender.

The former prince took a step back and started to run on a wall, landing in frotn of Aang. He slowly dusted himself off. "Where's that upbeat attitude you were talking about? Besides, people don't make traps unless they've got something worth protecting."After about twelve minutes, they began making it to the top of a structure.

"Look. This seems promising." said Aang, as he pointed to a carving of a person in the middle being surrounded by concentric circles of fire breathed out by two dragons on each side of them. "Though I'm not sure what this tells us about the original source of firebending."

"They look pretty angry to me." He said, taking a closer look at the carvings.

"I thought the dragons were friends with the Sun Warriors?"

"Well, they had a funny way of showing it." He looked away and by a few steps, Aang interrupted him.

"Zuko, something tells me something happened to the dragons in the last 100 years. Something you're not telling me."

Zuko closed his eyes and sighed, "My great-grandfather Sozin happened." He walked on.

The two walked across a stone bridge with dragon protrusions at the side. "He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. They were the ultimate firebenders. And if you could conquer one, your firebending talents would become legendary, and you'd earn the honorary title "Dragon"." They reached the end of the bridge where two dragons statues stood. One of the missing a head. "The last great dragon was conquered before I was born." He said as he looked at the dragon statue's eye, Zuko patted the eye of the decapitated head. "By my uncle."

"But I thought your uncle was, I don't know, good?" Aang said, shrugging his shoulders.

"He had a complicated past. Family tradition, I guess. Let's just move on." Thy walked toward to doors with a red jewel embedded in the centre. The column is positioned in front of a structure with two yellow doors. Aang walked toward them, drops his staff and attempts to open thhem with his bare hands to no avail.

"It's locked up."

"Wait." Zuko touched his head, looks behind and steps aside to reveal the red jewel from the column beaming light on his head. "It's a celestial calendar. Just like the Fire Sage's have in their temples. I bet the Sun Stone opens the door, but only when sunlight hitsit at the right ang, on the solstice."

Aang looked completely exasperated. "Monkey feathers! The solstice again! We can't wait here that long!"

"No we can't." Zuko unsheathed his broadsword and lays it in the path of the red beam, "But we might be able to speed time up. Let's see if we can outsmart the Sun stone." He attempts to adjust his sword, the beam of light is seen moving shakily across the doors and successfully hits the Sun Stone. It glows brightly.

"Nothing's happening." said a defeated airbender.

The exiled prince held the sword in place. "Come on . . ."

The area began to rumble. When it stops, the doors open to reveal Aang standing in front of it. Aang picked up his staff. "You know, Zuko. I don't care, "Zuko sheathed his sword, "what everyone else says about you," He nudged him, "you're pretty smart."

Zuko smiled as Aang walked in and closed his eyes. They saw a statue with an angry face which caused Aang to gasp in surprise. "Relax. They're just statues." There was a ring of statues in various fighting positions. The position of one half of the ring of statues is symmetrical to the other half. Aang scratched his head as he tried to read the description.

"It's called The Dancing Dragon." Both boys jumped but got into fight positions, a girl seemed to have fallen from the ceiling and landed on her feet. But they weren't technically sure if she had came from the ceiling. They looked at her with surprise. She had long black hair in a hime cut style. Her hair was straight and was knee-length, she had cheek-length side locks with straight bangs covering her thin black eyes brows. Her big mahogany brown eyes gleamed with excitement, and a childish curiosity flowing within them.

Zuko sheathed his broadswords while Aang came out of his fighting position. "Who are you?" asked Aang.

"My name is Amaterasu, but just call me Ammy. I'm the princess of the Sun Warrior tribe. Who are you two?" Her voice was soft, but she sounded like she could be no older than sixteen.

Aang smiled, greatly. "I'm Aang, the Avatar, and this is my friend Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation." He introduced them.

"T - The Avatar? And a prince? What brings you both here?" Her fingers found themselves tangled in her hair as she observed the two.

"I lost my firebending, so, I decided to find the source." Zuko finally spoke to Amaterasu. She nodded her head.

"Dance with me, it'll all make sense." She said as she imitated the crane-posture of the statute. A plate sunk under her feet as she does so. The boys observed the plate as it moved back into the position. Zuko looked skeptical but as soon as he saw Aang following Amaterasu, who was following the steps of the statues, he joined. All three of them stepped on the first plate and moved to the next, Zuko looked surprised. "Don't you see? These aren't necessarily dance moves. These statues are giving you a lesson." All three of them moved in synchronization as she spoke. "This is Sun Warrior firebending forms." Zuko moved along the line of the statues as their feet moved from plate to plate. They went into a punching position with their arms spread in a low arc.

"This better teach us some good firebending." Zuko said.

Amaterasu grinned as they all got into a position with their arms stretched forward, moving their torsos to the right with their fist outstretched. A sound echoes in the room and a hole appears in the centre of the room. All of them look at it and a pedestal with a gold egg-like object ascends from the hole and glints in the light.

"Wait, what exactly is that?" Aang asked.

"It looks like some kind of mystical stone." He ran toward the pedestal.

"Don't touch it!" Aang and Amaterasu said in a unison, but it was too late. He removed the stone off the pedestal as he and the female eyebrow twitched.

"It feels almost alive." He tried to put back in the gem stone, but yelled in surprise as a jet of green goo spurts out from the pedestal and ushes Zuko towards the grating in the ceiling, sticking him there.

"It was a trap. . ." Amaterasu sighed as she folded her arms, shaking her head. More green goo starts to flow from the pedestal and Aang backed away cautiously. Zuko, who has his back stuck to the grating, struggles to break free and the gemstone is held tight by the good.

"Ugh, I can't pull free. It's like some kind of goo." He struggled again. Aang tried to airbend Zuko free, but it didn't work, at all. The goo begins to rapidly engulf the room and Aang gets stuck.

"Ammy, help us! Now I can't move." Amaterasu's hand glowed with blue fire, which reminded Zuko and Aang of Azula but before she could take action. . . It stopped. "It stopped?"

"Yeah. You just had to pick up the glowing egg, didn't you!" Amaterasu glared at Zuko along with Aang.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "At least I made something happen."

"Who is down here?" All of their eyes widened, especially Amaterasu's.

"Uh oh. . . It's daddy." She bit her bottom lip.

"Daddy?" Aang blinked a few times. A man in tribal gear wearing a Chieftain's hat and warpaint on his face is seen. Both boys are shocked by his presence. Amaterasu manages to free Zuko and Aang but they are still covered in good.

Anteater-like creatures sat on either side of them and began licking off the goo. They are surrounded by concentric semi-circles of men and women wearing identical gear as the chief and Amaterasu. Four warriors were holding small flames in their hands. "for trying to take our Sun Stone, you must be severely punished."

"Father, they didn't try to take the sun stone." Amaterasu cut in, standing over the two protectively.

"Then why are they here, Amaterasu?"

"We came here to find the ancient origin of all firebending." Zuko explained, now goo-free he stood.

The Chieftain looked at his daughter to see if the boy was telling the truth, she nodded her head. "Daddy, the monk is the Avatar and he is crown prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko doesn't know the true way of Fire bending, we all know how Sozin believed was the way of firebending; rage and hatred." She explained. Zuko and Aang nodded their heads.

"If you wish to learn the ways of the Sun, you must learn from the masters Ran and Shao." said the chieftain.

"Ran and Shao? There are two of them?" Aang looked bewildered.

Amaterasu turned to look at them and nodded her head with a smile on her face. "When you present yourselves to them, they will examine you. They'll read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry. If they deem you worthy, they'll teach you. If they don't, well, let's just say they'll destroy you on the spot." Zuko looked completely worried, the two looked at each other.

Amaterasu stood in front of them of them with her father. "If you're going to see the masters," began the princess as Zuko and Aang looked at the top most dome where the warriors stood in a concentric semi-circles again. The Chieftain moved toward in front of the fire source, "you must bring them a piece of eternal flame. This fire is the very first one." Her father raised his arms in pride and turns back toward the duo. "It was given to Man by the dragons. We have kept it going for thousands of years."

Zuko looked completely bewildered. "I don't believe it."

"You will each take a piece of it to the masters, to show your commitment to the sacred art of firebending."

The airbender looked unsure, "Uhm. . . Ammy and Mister Chief sir. Yeah. . . I'm not a firebender yet. Couldn't my friend here carry my fire?"

"No." The Chieftain said sternly as he turned back to the fire. Aang looked at Amaterasu who shook her head, she couldn't help him. Aang looked rather uneasy as the Chief's hand pulls the fire towards his palm. "Continue Amaterasu."

"Yes father." She nodded her head before looking at the two. "This ritual illustrates the essence of Sun Warrior philosophy." Her father turns a full circle and splits the fire equally in to two. "You must main a constant heat." Aang stared at the flame, transfixed. "The flame will go out if you make it too small. Make it too big, and you might lose control." Zuko stared coolly at the flame and proceeds to cradle the flame in his hands before looking at Aang, who still didn't collect his flame.

"I'm sorry I'm just a little nervous." He proceeds to gather it into his hands. The fire grows slightly and he looks relived in all. "It's like a little heartbeat."

Amaterasu smiled at him. "Fire is life, not just destruction," Aang reassured himself with a smile. "You will take your flames up there." Her father pointed to a rocky mountain nearby and the boys turned their heads towards that direction. "The cave of the masters is beneath that rock."

The duo trudged through a forest. Zuko reached the top of the steep grassy incline and he turns back to look at Aang, who is lagging quite a distance behind. "Hurry up!" Zuko shouted.

"I can't." He placed one hand on the rock. "If I walk too fast, my flame will go out." He looked at his rather small flame.

"You're flames gonna go out because it's too small. You're too timid. Give it more juice." He tried to be helpful.

Aang climbed up, looking at Zuko with worry. "But what if I can't control it?"

"You can do it. I know you can. You're a talented kid." Aang smiles and pushes himself up and continues to follow Zuko as they reached towards the mountain.

It was now dusk and the two finally arrived. The warriors, Amaterasu, and the Chieftain are already there and are poised in an alternating standing and sitting position. Amaterasu stood and walked towards them. "Facing the judgment of the firebending masters will be very dangerous for you. Your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragons' disappearance." Zuko looked down in shame. "They might not be so happy to see you but I know they will forgive you, just like I have." Amaterasu smiled at him which made Zuko smile himself.

"I know I wouldn't be happy to see him." said a warrior named Ham Gao.

"But once they find out I'm the Avatar-'

"Have you forgotten that you vanished allowing the Fire Nation to wreak havoc on the world? The decline of the dragons ins your burden too." said the Chieftain, Amaterasu frowned as Aang looked away, ashamed.

"Don't be so harsh, father. He had his reasons, I'm sure of it!" Amaterasu defended him, Aang could only smile at the girl's attempt to reason with her father.

"There is no excuse!" He shouted, which caused Amaterasu to frown. He drives his staff into the ground and Amaterasu and the rest of the warriors get into a ready position at either side of the staff. The Chief grabs a section from each flame and places it on the Sun Warriors' palms. They move away and the Chief removes his staff. Amaterasu receives a flame and bends it around in a circle a few times before a warrior who is standing, bends a small part of the flame towards her and repeats the process.

Aang looked at Zuko and whispered, "we could turn back now. We've already learned more about fire than we hoped." Zuko looked at his fire and smiles weakly at it.

"No, we're seeing this through to the end. We're gonna meet these masters and find out what's so great about them."

"what if they judge us and attack us?" Aang asked.

"Well, we're the Fire Prince and the Avatar." He unsheathes his broadswords slightly to emphasize the point. "I think we can take these guys in a fight, whoever they are." Aang nodded but is still uneasy. "Who knows, they might be forgiving like Amaterasu."

Aang smiled and looked at the girl with hope. The warriors now completed the passing of the flame. Zuko stepped forward with confidence. "Bring 'em out."

"Chanters!" Shouted the Chieftain as warriors sat down, beating in synchronized rhythms with their drums. Amaterasu and the warriors who did the passing of the flames held their flames. Amaterasu smiled at Aang and Zuko who smile back and walk to the other half of the circle and the warriors are rising and bowing alternatively. The boys neared the steps and walk up the flight of steps once the Chief and two warriors step aside and let them pass. Zuko and Aang glanced at each other and took deep breaths. Warriors were still beating drums, Zuko and Aang kept climbing up the steps. Aang looks back, seemingly wanting to go back but presses on with a fierce determined look his face. Once they neared the top, the setting sun shined upon them. The music stopped when they reached the top. Both of them look at the caves on each side of the bridge.

"Those who wish to meet the masters Ran and Shao will not present their fire!" shouted Amaterasu, using what seemed like a megaphone-like object. Zuko and Aang turned towards the caves and bow down with their hands extended in front of them.

"Sound the call!" shouted the Sun Warrior Chief. A warrior takes a deep breath and blows into a wind instrument. The loud sound it produces sends a flock of birds scattering around them. The cave Aang is facing rumbles and vibrates as the rocks dislodge. He trembles in fear. He accidentally places his hand down, extinguishing his flame and turns towards Zuko.

"What happening!" He looks at Zuko cave which reminds undisturbed. Zuko turns and gives Aang a puzzled look. Aang quickly returns back to into his "flame-giving" position. He realized that his flame is gone and gaps, turning back towards Zuko again. "Zuko, my fire went out." He whispered.

"What do you want me to do?" Zuko whispered back.

"Give me some of yours." He reaches for Zuko's fire and Zuko gently pushes him back.

"No, just make your own."

"I can't." He persistently reached for his friend's flame.

"Get some from one of those warriors or Amaterasu, she's the nice one. Hurry. Stop cheating off me." Amaterasu and her father exchanged looks, seemingly hearing the whole thing.

"Quit being stingy!" Now irritated, Aang continues to reach for Zuko's flame but is unable to do so due to the difference between their heights. Zuko raises his arms higher so the flames reminds out of Aang's reach and Aang tries to grab it by sticking close to Zuko's back and flailing his arms. He uses two hands to grab the flame under Zuko's armpits and they struggle briefly before Zuko drops his hand, extinguishing the flame. They look at each other, unsure. The caves began to rumble, both boys looked troubled.

"Uh-oh. . ." They said in a unison. A pair of yellow eyes glowed bright in the darkness of the caves and suddenly, a red dragon roars and shoots out of the cave. It circles around the bridge and around the duo. The two were overwhelmed by the powerful winds and pressure and stagger slightly. Zuko looks shocked yet he follows the dragon's trail. A blue dragon flew out of the other cave and joins its partner in circling around each other, the bridge, and the boys.

"These are the masters." Zuko said in complete awe.

Aang whispered to Zuko, "You still think we can take 'em?"

"Shh... I never said that." He lied while waving his hand. The warriors down below bow down, Ham Gao, Amaterasu, and the Chieftain as well.

"Oh, here it comes." Ham Gao said, "Any moment now."

Amaterasu snarled, "Shut up or a blue hot flame of my fist is going to hit your face!"

"Calm down you two!" The Chieftain shouted.

"What? Everyone's thinking it..." Ham Gao sulked at he turns his head away.

"Zuko, I think we're suppose to do the dragon dance with them." The airbender whispered.

'What? What about this situation that you think they want us to dance?" asked the exiled prince.

"Well, I think they just want us to do something. Let's try it."

"Fine." They got into the first position of the Dragon Dance and proceeded to the next, just like Amaterasu taught them. Aang had spread his arms out and the blue dragon behind him followed the shape of his arms. Aang turned his arms to his side and the dragon turns as well. The dragons performed the save movements and are symmetrical to each other. Zuko pushes his hand up and the red dragon behind him angles upwards as well. Zuko dips and the dragon dives down as well. The boys slowly headed towards one another and the dragons complementing their movements. When they reached their final pose, the dragons have stopped and are flapping their wings at either side of the bridge.

"Judgment time." said the Chieftain, Amaterasu bit on her nails, nervous of the outcome. The blue dragon snarls at Zuko while Aang is trembling. Zuko looks at it, mouth agape. Aang gave out a series of timid, unsure shrieks. The two dragons settle into another position with their legs being anchored at the bottom of the bridge and their arms supporting their weight at the top. The red dragon begins to breathe fire out its mouth and the blue dragon does the same. Zuko and Aang yell in fear as they are engulf by a rapidly rising multi-colored flame. The boys remained in their position. There was a swirling vortex of rainbow flames which made the boys stare in awe.

"I understand." said the prince, he had realized something. The flame slowly dissipate and the dragons curl their bodies, springing up and circle each other one final time before retreating to their caves. Ham Gao looked completely annoyed that nothing happened to them. Amaterasu grinned as the warriors holding the circle of fire as he moves his arm in a circle, extinguishing the flame and ending his hands in a position. Zuko and Aang descended down the steps. "Their fire was beautiful. I saw so many colors, colors I've never imagined."

"Like firebending harmony." Aang chimed.

"Yes, they judged you, and gave you visions of the meaning of firebending." said the Chieftain as Amaterasu ran up to the boys.

"I can't believe there are still living dragons. My Uncle Iroh said he faced the last dragon and killed it."

"So, your Uncle lied?"

The Chieftain grinned. "Actually, it wasn't a total lie. Iroh was the last outsider to face the masters. They deemed him worthy and passed the secret onto him as well." Zuko eyes widened in surprise.

"He must of lied to protect them, so no one else would hunt them."

Aang looked down with a look of thought." All this time, I thought firebending was destruction. Since I hurt Katara, I've been too afraid and hesitant. But now I know what it really is... It's energy, and life."

"Yeah. It's like the Sun," his hand curled into a fist. "But inside of you. Do you guys realize this?" He extended both arms outward.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes and giggled. "Well, our civilization is called the Sun Warriors... So, yeah silly." Zuko glared at her but grinned.

"That's why my firebending was so weak before. Because for so many years, hunting you," He looked at Aang, "was my drive... It was my purpose. But now, I have a new drive. I have to help you defeat my father and restore balance to the world." He began to firebend twice with rather large sized flames. Aang followed his example, his flame large as well. Aang finally conquered his fears, he felt ready for anything!

Amaterasu clapped her hands together, "Now that you learned the secrets, and you know about our tribe's existence. . ."

"We have no choice but to imprison you forever." Both boys looked at them in shock with their mouths opened.

"Just kidding!" The chief and his daughter said in a unison, giggling right after.

"But seriously, don't tell anyone!" The chief became serious again.

The airbender looked at Zuko and then at the chief and his daughter. "We ought to get going. Thank you so much for all this, especially you Ammy."

"We would of been lost without you." Zuko added as the princess tilted her head to the side.

"Well, I'll go with you guys as a payment of your debt." Aang and Zuko looked at each other and then at her.

"Why are you leaving, Amaterasu?" asked her father.

Letting out a small sigh, the sun warrior princess looked at them all before explaining. "I want to see what's outside our tribe and I want to take part in defeating Sozin. Mother always talked about the Air Temples, Ba Sing Se, and so on... I want to know what's out there and maybe I can teach Zuko and Aang some more types of firebending, even lightning if they can get that far." She explained.

"That's a great idea!" Aang said, the Chieftain looked hurt but the look in his daughter's eyes had made me agree.

"Fine. Go and explore but you are always welcomed home, know that." He hugged his only child and waved goodbye as they all went aboard on Appa.

"So, how is it like living there?" Zuko asked Amaterasu as she looked in awe at the ocean and sky before them, it was pretty late too and the Moon gave the water a beautiful glow.

"Huh? Oh, it's fine. We have more rituals than any other tribe I know that much. It's really... Serene at home and we barely have any trouble, everyone there is like family even the dragons." She explained.

Aang let go of Appa's reigns and sat with the other two, "This is gonna be fun! Your gonna meet our friends Katara, Sokka, Haru, The Duke, Teo, Toph, and Momo." He said excitedly.

The princess smiled. "Really?"

"They aren't my friends. You forgot, they still hate me." Zuko added as his golden eyes looked off into the distance.

The girl frowned, "Why?"

"I struggled with what was right and what was wrong." He said simply which caused Aang to frown as well.

"They'll forgive you eventually, it takes time to earn trust y'know?" She smiled reassuringly at him, he looked at her and then back at the ocean.

"Oh and this Katara girl, is she your girlfriend Aang? You sound pretty hurt when you told us your burnt her." The avatar's face flushed pink.

"Well, er, I like her but she isn't my girlfriend. I'm kind of scared she doesn't feel the same way." He admitted, looking down at his feet.

"You should probably wait till the war is over, there's too much to think about and a relationship is difficult when your struggling to save the world." The princess wrapped her arms around both the boys. "This smells like a beginning of a beauuuuuuuuutiful friendship!"

They had finally reached the Western Air Temple. Katara, Sokka, Toph, and the others ran towards the Flying Bison. "You guy had us worried for a sec - " Katara froze when she saw Amaterasu. "Uh... Hello?"

The princess flailed her arms, "Oh, yeah... Kind of figured it would be awkward that they brought me back here. I'm Amaterasu but call me Ammy, I'm from the Sun Warrior tribe, I'm the princess but don't tell anyone, kay?"

All of them looked at her with shock and confusion, "Nice too met you, I'm Katara."

"I'm Sokka and this is Toph, that's Teo, that's Haru, and that's The Duke." Sokka introduced the rest.

"Nice to meet you all!" Amaterasu said enthusiastically. Haru, Teo, and The Duke grinned goofily at her.

zuko shook his head, "Close your mouths boys." He said as the three blushed and whistled as they looked in several directions.

"Let's eat and then you guys can tell us what happened." suggested Katara.

"With this technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I would be unstoppable like Ammy!" He said as the three demonstration The Dancing Dragon Dance and they're firebending at each step. They get into their final pose and the group applauds.

"That's a great dance you two learned there." Sokka cheered.

Zuko growled as he got defensive. "It's not a dance! It's a firebending form!"

"We'll tap dance," He said while moving his fingers in a dancing motion, "our way to victory over the Fire Lord." Amaterasu, Katara, and Toph chuckled while Zuko walked over toward Sokka.

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!" He yelled.

Amaterasu placed her hands on her hips and Katara did the same, "Oh yeah?" said Amaterasu.

"What's your title form called?" asked Katara.

Zuko blushed before looking away, "The Dancing Dragon." Everyone bursted into a fit of laughter beside Zuko who looked away.

"Why are you laughing Ammy! There is your culture!" He pointed her out.

"I call it dancing all the time, my father yells at me for never being too serious about it." She shrugged her shoulders before sitting down and eating more rice.

Katara stuck her tongue out at the male firebender, "Nobody is on your side." She taunted.

He glared at her before walking away. Amaterasu frowned before looking at everyone, "What exactly did Zuko do to be the object of humiliation?"

"Well, he would track down Aang to capture him and send him to the Fire Lord to restore his honor, kept chasing us all around the world, deceived me in Ba Sing Se, sent an assassin on us, and there is a lot of more but who goes into detail about that stuff?" said a completely obviously mad waterbender.

The mahogany-eyed female placed her bowl of rice down. "People make mistakes. I don't know how Zuko was raised but I know that if he has a crazy father, I knew there were something that did not go right in that home. Try finding someone's past before you judge their present selves.' And with that said, she stood up and looked for Zuko. Katara and the others remaind silent.

"Zuko?" Amaterasu called the exiled prince, who was looking down at the fountain. Touching his scar. He looked over at her and his arm fell to his side.

"Came here to laugh at me too?" He said, obviously upset.

Amaterasu smiled, "No. I'm not like that." She stood next to him and looked at him, finally looking at his scar. "Your father did that, didn't he?"

His eyes widened as he looked away from the moon and then at her. "How did you guess?"

"Your father is a mad man. I wouldn't put it past him, he's killing innocent people for surpreme power and your an exiled prince. I had to put the pieces together but I would like to know why he did it."

Zuko sighed. "I wanted go to a War Council, my uncle warned me not to speaking during the meetings but when I heard that general outline a plan to sacrifice an entire division of new recruits in a diversionary maneuver, I disagreed. It was a betrayal of the recruits' patrionsim. My father demanded I be in an Agni Kai and I thought I was going against the general I spoke out against."

"But it was your father." Shaking her head, she looked at him as he nodded his head and continued.

"I couldn't fight my father, I refused to but he said that I was a coward and that it was another display of disrespect that I begged for him not to fight me. So he burned me, stripped me from my birth right, and exiled me from my own home. That's why I was chasing the Avatar because I thought that would restore my honor, but I was wrong. I regret chasign Aang and doing whatever I could to capture him... I just wanted my father's love and to hear him say he was proud of me but the only people he ever loved was himself and my sister, an evil prodigy." Zuko explained. Amaterasu embraced him.

"Cry." was all she said, it confused Zuko and it made him feel. . . Awkward.

"What?"

"Cry."

"Why?"

"You never got rid of your pain, you need to let it out."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "I understand what you are trying to do but crying wouldn't do anything."

"Zuko, you can't be upset and angry forever! So, cry god dammit!" Amaterasu shouted at him which startled him, she went from sweet... To evil.

"I can't." He said. Amaterasu sighed and let him go.

"Your gonna do it, maybe not now or maybe not tomorrow but you're going to cry to let it all out and I'm going to be there. So far, I'm your only friend now besides Aang, nobody is going to mess with you when I'm around, kay?" She told him which made him blink several times but he smiled, a tear even fell from his good eye.

The princess looked at him with confusion, "Okay, what was that for?"

"Beside my uncle, your my first real friend. Aang has too many obligations to others so he will please them and I guess I did that so, you would leave me alone about crying." He laughed.

Placing her hand on her hips, she pouted. "Oooh! You got off lucky that time!"

* * *

**Other information:**

Okay, I had to take the episode of the Firebending Masters and switch it around for my character to fit in. Took a lot of hard work w I hope it pays off. Oh and... I need a Beta reader. Dx


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters_

_**Claimer**:_

_I do own Amaterasu (not the name though)  
_

_**Summary**_:

_When Zuko and Aang search for the original firebenders, they encounter a princess who helps them along the way. She joins the group, but nobody really knows about her past. When they find out, will they hate her? Or will they still befriend her? ZukoxOc  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.' _Katara thought.

_**((**Author Speaking**))**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_

_Boiling Rock  
_

* * *

It was nighttime at the Western Air Temple and all way going with the Gaang. Zuko had a tray full of tea cups while one hand was holding a kettle and filling up the empty cups. "One can make tea like Uncle." He said as he frown at the memory of his beloved uncle, "But hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?"

"Sure." Katara said with a rather calm expression.

"I like joke!" cheered Aang as a smile grew on his face.

Toph grinned, "Bring it." Zuko stood up with his tray.

"Okay," he said while kneeling between The Duke and Haru, "well, I can't remember how it goes but the punch line. . ." the boys helped themselves to tea, "is, "Leaf me alone, I'm bushed." The group looked dead panned, Zuko had the same look as well. "Well, it's funny when Uncle tell it."

"Right. Maybe because he remembers the whole thing." said Katara as she grabs a cup, the others laughed as well as Aang as he takes a cup as well and Zuko smiles.

"It's nice to get a chance to relax." Toph says as Zuko pours Toph and Tep and hands them their drinks, "it hardly ever happens."

Sokka was sitting by himself, thinking. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" He asks Zuko as they walked off toward the side. Amaterasu watched before looking back at the group.

"So, Ammy, how does it feel to be a princess?" asked Katara, not knowing how to start a subject any other way. The princess frowned.

Letting out a sigh, she looked into the fire."Not all that great."

"What do you mean "not all that great"? Doesn't royalty get and do whatever they want?" Teo said as Toph frowned, she understood. Zuko and Sokka had finished up their conversation and settled back around the fire.

"Ever since I was little I wanted to play with the other children, the lower class. My father would never allow me to. All the children of the higher class were stuck up because of their ranks and they only told me things that I wanted to hear because they were proud to say that they had a princess for a friend." Zuko, Aang, and Toph looked at the fire, reminiscing of some things. "All I ever wanted was to be a normal child, I didn't want the title, the riches, the fame. I wanted to do what normal kids do and have fun, but no. I had to stay at home and learned royal etiquette, I had to stay at home and train, and train, and train until my small body could not endure anymore. I had to stay home and watch the children from the windows laugh and have the right to say that they had real friends." Her eyes got glassy as she let out a small sigh.

"Ammy..." Aang began, wanting to comfort his new friend.

"I'm fine. I eventually got use to it, y'know? I realized that as a princess it isn't about me or what I want or what I have to endure... It's about my people and how all these things makes me strong for them. My thoughts were selfish."

"Your thoughts were normal, Ammy." Toph said as she looked in the Sun warrior princess direction, "You wanted what every child wanted."

"That's what my mother said before she left." A smile appeared on her face as she remembered her mother.

"She left?" Zuko thought about his own mother, Fire Lady Ursa, and how she disappeared that night his grandfather, Azulon, died.

Amaterasu nodded, "I'm not even sure why, she didn't even say a word. I asked my father were mother when he said that she had some obligations to follow but she would return when the war was over. I'm not angry at her, but I just wander what she is doing."

"That's odd." Haru noted.

"I think she's helping people, my mother was a kind woman and I can't imagine her doing any harm." She stood up and stretched, "Sorry to sadden the mood. I think I'm going to go take a walk now." and with that said, she left leaving the gang around the fire.

"She's strong." Teo said, poking the fire with a stick he found lying on the side. Everyone nodded.

Aang sighed, "She sounds like an airbender. How one thinks of others and not of themselves because the world doesn't revolve around one person but many."

"I'm going after her." said the exiled prince as he stood up. "I don't want her alone, she probably needs comfort. She's been bottling things up and I think we're the only ones she found comfort with."

"Just try not to make her cry harder, kay Zuko?" said Sokka as every chuckled, "You are a jerk."

"No I'm not!" shouted the firebender as he walked off in the same direction as the princess went.

Katara started to put the empty cups up, "We should all go to sleep."

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late." Haru added as Aang blew out the fire.

Amaterasu sat on the edge of the fountain, dipping her forefinger in the water to create ripples. "You know what you did back there was pretty brave." came a voice from the shadows, the princess lifted her head and looked at the direction she heard it from just to see Zuko walking towards her.

"Brave? Pfft, I made everyone go from cheery to teary." A sad smile formed.

"But I feel as though me, Toph, and Aang could relate. We all have bottled up emotions inside and you've kind of awakened them in us so we could embrace them." He tried to console her.

"Really? Oh well, it isn't that important I said I was fine. You weren't going to catch me crying." Her mahogany eyes met his gold ones.

Zuko shrugged, "Good. I don't do well with crying girls."

"I figured as much." She chuckled before standing up, "but thanks for trying to help me."

"It's no big deal after so much you did for me yesterday." He smiled.

Amaterasu smiled, "I guess. Let's go back to camp." He nodded his head in agreement and the two walked side by side towards the camp and that's where they caught Sokka creeping. "What is he doing?" she whispered.

"Something stupid. Let's hop on Appa and scare him." And with that said, they ran towards Appa quietly and jumped on the saddle and in just a few minutes they startled the water tribe boy as he climbed up. "Not up to anything, huh?" Sokka yelped in shock and lost his grip, he fell down on the hard stone floor with a loud thud and groan.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm gonna rescue my dad." He put his belongings back into the saddle, "You happy now?"

"I'm never happy." admitted the exile prince. The princess looked completely confused.

Raising her hand, she paused their conversation. "Rescue your dad from where?"

"Boiling rock." Zuko answered for Sokka.

Amaterasu's eyes widened, "Are you insane!" she shouted which caused both boys to slap their hands on the girl's mouth, shutting her up.

"Shh." Sokka cooed, "Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan that I did on the day of the Eclipse was my idea. It was my decision to stay when things went wrong..." Zuko let his hand free and jumped off the bison, "I have to regain my honor. You both can't stop me."

"You need to regain your honor?" Zuko raised a brow, "Believe me, I'm going with you."

"No, I need to do this alone." Sokka argued.

"How are you going to get there on Appa? Last I checked, they don't have bison day cares." Amaterasu giggled at the prince's attempt of humor.

"We'll take my war balloon." said the exiled prince, "Ammy, you comin' with us?" The water tribe boy looked at her, with almost pleading eyes.

"You're a firebender so you might prove a big help too." Sokka reasoned.

Amaterasu looked back at the gaang and then at those big, pleading eyes. Sighing, she nodded her head. "Alright, I'll go." And with that said, she jumped down with Sokka and they all walked off.

"Pretty clouds." Sokka said as the trio rode in the air balloon. He tried to make small talk.

"Yeah, fluffy." said a dead panned prince.

Amaterasu pointed at one, "That one looks like a sea-turtle!" Both boys shook their heads. Zuko caught Sokka staring at him.

"What?"

"What? Oh, I didn't say anything. You know a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons."

"No kidding." Zuko sighed.

"Yeo. A balloon. But for War."

The scarred boy looked away, "There's one thing my Dad's good at," he watches Amaterasu firebend into the tank, "it's War."

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family" Sokka said nonchalantly. Amaterasu shook her head.

"Hey, hold on. Not everyone in my family is like that."

"I know, I know, you've changed." Sokka reasoned.

Zuko frowned, "I meant my Uncle. He was more of a Father to me. And I really let him down."

Sokka empathized, 'I think your Uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to help us, that's hard."

"It wasn't that hard." The princess stayed silent.

"Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?" asked the warrior.

"Well, I _did_ have a girlfriend. Mai." Sokka got closer to Zuko's face with a surprised look on his face.

"That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?" He asked, causing the princess to snicker.

Zuko grinned goofily."Yeah." His face got serious. "Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor. I couldn't drag her into it."

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon." The water tribe boy said while leaning on the basked.

"That's tough buddy."

"Boys, its near." Amaterasu said as they stood up right. Sokka was asleep but woke up immediately and watched as they neared a volcano-like area with steam coming out from it.

"There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet we should be able to navigate through it without being caught." He looked over at the princess, "We're going down." She nodded and began to bend fire into the take slowly, descending them down towards the ground.

Sokka frantically began to notice things. "The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we can't fly." The balloon began to slant and they all began to lose their balance.

"So what are we suppose to do?" asked Zuko.

"I don't know! Crash landing!" shouted Sokka as they war balloon dangerously nears the water, touching the surface. Sokka flails his hand as he cover his mouth and struggles not to scream. The balloon glides on the water and crashes onto land, shattering the basket into pieces. They all get thrown with their belongings.

Zuko then stood, helping Amaterasu and Sokka up simultaneously, "How are we gonna get off the island if the balloon won't work?"

"We'll figure something out. I suspected it might be a one way ticket." Zuko and Amaterasu glared at Sokka.

"You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"My dad might be here. I had to come see."

"Uncle always said I never thought things through, but this, ugh," he grabbed his head, "this is just crazy." he threw both his arms out.

"Hey! I never wanted you both to come along in the first place, especially you Zuko since we already spoke of this. And for the record, I always think things through. But my plans haven't exactly worked, so this time I'm playing it by ear. So there." He said as he placed his cloths in a basket. He pushes the basket but yelps as his hand automatically withdraws since the basket scorches him. He proceeds to kick it.

"Uhm, Sokka, what are you doing?" asked the princess.

"It doesn't work anyway. And we don't want anyone to find it."

"I hope you both know what you're doing. There's no turning back now," they looked behind at the fully sunken war balloon.

They found a room filled with soldier uniforms and the boys put them on, turned their backs so Amaterasu could do the same.

"I hope these disguises work." said Zuko.

"We just need to lay low and find my dad as soon as possible." The corridor is suddenly filled with running guards. The trio grinned nervously, hoping that they won't be noticed.

One guard stopped, "Guards! There's a scuffle in the yard, come on!" He said as all three of them run behind the last group. Prisoners formed a circle around two people in the centre as they circle around each other. The guards shoved the spectator prisoner and try to form a barricade in front of the crowd.

"I didn't do anything. I'm going back to my cell!" yelled Chit Sang as he waled away. A guard firebends a whip and lashes it near Chit Sang's legs.

"Stop right there, Chit Sang." said the guard. Zuko walked forward, trying interfere but Amaterasu grabs his arm.

"We can't blow our cover." said Amaterasu.

"I've had it with your unruly behavior!" said the guard to Chit Sang.

The man turns back to the guard, "What did I do?"

The guard turns toward the trio, "He wants to know what he did. Isn't that cute?" He looks back at Chit Sanf as the trio stared at him in silence. The guard then grows suspicious and inspects the tree.

Sokka eye looks toward Zuko nervously. "Uh, yeah, very cute sir." said Zuko.

"Super cute." said Sokka.

"Mhm, indeed sir. He is a cutemister." Amaterasu tried to hold in her laugh as well as Sokka and Zuko. The guard smiled at Zuko and Sokka's comments and laughed at Amaterasu's, pleased with all of their answers.

"You didn't bow down when I walked by Chit Sang." said the Guard.

Chit Sang was outraged, "What! That's not a prison rule."

"Do it."

Chit Sang protested defiantly, "Make me." A crowd began looking at the commotion as the guard firebended another whip and shot the whip towards the man. Chit Sang turns around and firebends the whip and directs it back at the guard who kicks the flame aside.

"Tsk, tsk. Firebending is prohibited." Chit Sang remained in his stance, "You're going in the cooler." He then points at Sokka, "You! Help me take him in."

Sokka looked at his two comrades, "Meet me back here in an hour." Zuko and Amaterasu both nodded and went off as the three walked away from the crowd. They take him to the cooler with two security doors, Sokka opens them and water vapor gushes out.

"The Warden will deal with you soon." threatened the guard. He shove Chit Sang in as Sokka closed the two doors. "Can you believe this guy?"

Sokka then became an actor. "Prisoners. Am I right?"

"Ugh. Tell me about it."

Zuko and Amaterasu walked, side by side. They see a door with a guard sitting outside on a bench with his helmet off, reading something. Inside was a loud with three guards eating their meals with their helmet off as they laugh. The duo were at the table, grabbing foor.

"Hey new people. I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times but this is the lounge, relax." said a male guard.

"But what if there's an incident? If I'm not prepared someone could strike me on the head." said Zuko as they walked toward the table as the guards laugh.

"Give it a week, they'll loosen up." said a female guard.

They sat their plates down and sit with them. "Can we, the new people, ask you veterans a few questions about prison?" Zuko asked.

"No, you can't date the female guard." said the female from before. Amaterasu cringed at the sight of the woman and her nasty grin.

The male guard scoffs, "Trust me, you don't want to." A cup is thrown at his head and the guard behind him laughs.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "No, that's not it. The boiling rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals, right? So... What about war prisoners?"

Zuko and Amaterasu made it back to the yard just in time as Sokka hoped.

"Hey there, fellow guard. How goes it?" Zuko acted.

Amaterasu looked around, checking to see if anyone was watching. "Cut the crap Zuko, no one is looking."

"Really?" He asked.

"Dur." Sokka and Amaterasu said in a unison, snickering afterward.

Zuko placed his finger to his mouth. "Shh guys. Well, I asked around the lounge with Ammy. There are no Water tribe prisons. I'm afraid your father's not here."

Sokka is in shock. "What? Are you sure? Did you double check?"

"He's right." Amaterasu frowned.

Sokka held his head in despair and walked towards a wall. "No. No!" He bangs his fist again the wall in frustration.

"We're really sorry Sokka," soothed the princess.

"So, we came all this way for nothing. I failed," He leans on the wall, "Again."

The three rested for a minute, decided on what to do.

"Look!" He points over to a brunette, "it's Suki!"

"Ah, Sokka's girlfriend." said Amaterasu as Zuko nodded.

"Prisoners! Back in your cells!" shouted a guard.

Amaterasu smiled at Sokka, "Go to her, kay?" The boy couldn't agree with her anymore and ran off in the direction Suki went. "Let's go guard the door."

Zuko was almost caught after fighting a female guard who tried to get into Suki's cell while Sokka was still in there, Amaterasu quickly gets Sokka and Suki to escape. "Come on guys! Let's go." Sokka leads them away while the female guard rubbed her sore shoulder, Zuko gets left behind and it stuck with the warden.

Amaterasu stops and that causes Suki and Sokka to stop as well. "Uh oh, Zuko is in trouble, you guys go off without me."

"We can't leave you guys, we're going with!" Suki protested, she didn't know the girl but she liked her because she was friends with Sokka and helped them escape.

"It'll be fine!" She said as she rushed back to Zuko.

They all met outside.

"I got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They'll be waiting for us at the shore."

"Guys, someone's coming." Amaterasu said as she pulled them both in and quickly slide the inner door closed.

Two guards were making their way to the cooler as the door opens by an inch to listen in to the conversation. "Yeah, new arrivals coming in at dawn."

"Anybody interesting?" asked a female.

"Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, couple of traitors, some war prisoners," the trio looked at each other. "Though I did hear there might be a pirate."

"No foolin'." She said as they left.

The exiled prince was concerned, "War prisoners. It could be your father."

"I know," Sokka looked away and closed his eyes.

"Well, what should we do?" asked Amaterasu.

Zuko shrugged. "Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?"

The water tribe warrior shook his head, "I don't know." He looked at the two with tear filled eyes, "Is it right for me to risk Suki's freedom, all our freedom on the slim chance that my dad is gonna show up?"

The prince and princess frowned, "It's your call, Sokka." Zuko said. Sokka, who is struggling to make a decision, looked around nervously.

It's night at an area in the water looking up at the cooler building. Chit Sang and Suki were still waiting. They look up and to see Zuko and Sokka using all of their body weight to stop the cooler from rolling down the slope rapidly and noisily. Both of them rush up to assist.

"Took you guys long enough. This here's my girl and my best buddy. They're coming too." said Chit Sang as a woman and a man waved.

Sokka looks annoyed while struggling against the weight of the cooler." Fine, everybody in the cooler. Let's go." They turned the cooler into a vertical position. Cut to a shadow walking to a rock. Sokka's hand lifts to rock to reveal Water Tribe clothing hidden underneath.

**"**Are you sure you want to go?" He slung his sword as he walked toward Sokka, "You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescuing your Dad is your chance."

Suki walked toward her lover, "Your dad?"

The watertribe warrior looked up at them in desperation. "If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail." Amaterasu, Zuko, and Suki frowned.

"No, it's not." reasoned Amaterasu, he looked at her for more inspiration but the exiled prince gave the push instead.

"Look Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out." said Zuko, Amaterasu gave him a dead panned look. _'Oh, that's very helpful Zuko.' _she thought but before she could say anything, Sokka responded.

Sokka stood up as he slung his bag over his shoulders while raising his eyebrows. "That's suppose to make me feel better?" He then began to walk away.

Zuko kept going, "Even though you'll probably fail over and over and over again." Sokka stopped.

"Seriously, not helping." the blue-eyed boy replied but Zuko grabbed his shoulder.

"You have to _try_ every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you might fail." The princess smiled, happy that conversation wasn't going the way she thought it was going to.

"Hey," Chit Sang said while holding onto the cooler, "if you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on?" He asked.

"No, I'm staying." Sokka drops his bag as he turns around and addresses Zuko, Suki, and Amaterasu. "You guys can go." He placed a hang on Suki's shoulder. "You've been here long enough."

The Kyoshi Warrior grabbed his hand reassuringly. "I'm not leaving without you, Sokka."

"We're staying too, right Ammy?" His golden eyes looked at the princess who nodded her head.

"Yeah, your my new friend Sokka and even though I met you a couple of days ago, you're like family to me. Who's gonna make me laugh or make me cringe when they eat meat?" said Amaterasu, the Suki and Zuko laughed while Sokka smiled.

"Not me, I'm out. Let's roll baby." said Chi Sang as he pushes the cooler and jumps into it.

The trio looked at Chit Sang, his girlfriend, and his friend shrink into the distance. "We gave up our only chance of escaping," said Sokka as they all looked at each other, "I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake."

"Argh, this current is so slow." said Chit Sang before tearing off a small, metal, rectangular section of the cooler. "I can use this to paddle."

The paddle touched the water and the metal sears under the heat. Chit Sang's hand immediately lets go of the metal piece as he looks at his hand and struggles not to scream. His whole body rapidly reddens as he continues to struggle. He lets out a scream. That scream was pretty loud too. A guard who looks at the cooler in the water. The Alarm went off. _  
_

The Warden looks down, "Guards! Secure the perimeter!" A line of guards run down a platform hurriedly,"and lock down the prisoners. Now!"A group of prisoners in the yard ran off. A guard brandishes his fire whip and flails it towards the screen. Amaterasu, Zuko, Sokka, and Suki pressed themselves against the wall to avoid being spotted.

"Looks like that plan failed, those suckers got caught." said a grinning Sun Warrior princess.

"Get the fugitives and throw them in the Cooler!" said the Warden.

The guard in charge of the steering wheels turns to look at the warden, "Uh, they are in the cooler sir."

The warden raises his voice towards the guard, "One that's bolted down and not floating in the water! This is a lockdown!" The warden points behind, probably towards the gondola tower. "We have new prisoners arriving! Everything must be completely secure!" The guard turns the steering wheel as a huge crossbow on the contraption is lowered. The bolt is released. The bolt pierced the cooler violently and reeling the cooler in. Inside of the cooler to show the huge harpoon contraption covering the cylindrical part of the cooler. Chit Sang and the other escapees are frightened. The cooler slowly sails across the water, back to the Boiling Rock. Sokka with his back pressed against a wall peers out carefully.

"The Gondola is moving!" said Sokka as the gondola slowly makes it way to the tower, the prisoners and the guards in the yard look up as well. "This is it." You could see that they had captured many prisoners. "If my Dad's not there, we risked everything for nothing."

The brunette frowned, "We had to."

Sokka looked anxiously, "Come on, come on." A guard opened the door of the gondola. A big, burly man with shaggy long hair, a long beard, a nose ring and a tattoo on his arm walks out handcuffed.

"Is that him?" asked Zuko.

Sokka furrowed his brows, "My Dad doesn't have a nose ring." Various prisoners file past. None of them are Hakoda. "Where is he?" A shirtless man with a topknot walking out of the gondola. No one followed behind him. The warrior tribe warrior looks with disbelief) "That's it? That can't be it?"

His girlfriend sighed, upset as well. "I'm sorry Sokka."

Sokka lowered his head in dismay. "Oh no."

"Hey you two," said a guard as Sokka opens his eyes and the four look up, "get off" The guard points to a people inside, " the gondola."

Sokka who waited nervously in anticipation. Hakoda looked around before disembarking and Sokka's eyes widen. "Dad." But before the others could speak, a woman came off as well. Amaterasu gasped in shock. The woman had long black hair, it was dirty just like the other prisoner's but was still in a simple low ponytail. Her eyes were a bright hazel as she walked with regal charm about her alongside Hakoda, the two spoke as they walked side by side towards the prison. The princess fell on her knees, gasping for air as she began to have an anxiety attack.

"Ammy? Ammy!" Zuko shook her, "What's wrong? Do you know that woman?"

"S - She..." And with that said, Amaterasu fainted.

Sokka and Suki hovered over her, "Is she going to be okay?" Sokka asked, not even caring about his father at the moment.

"She'll be fine," said Zuko as he looked up at the couple. "You just worry about your dad Sokka, me and Suki will take care of her."

"Line them up for the warden!" shouted a guard, making the other guards surround the perimeter and the prisoners file in one by one into a straight line. Sokka runs up and pulls up his visor.

"Dad..." The teenage boy mumbled as he rushes from the stairs and nudges some guards aside, "Excuse me, coming through. The warden wants me over there, sorry!" Sokka stood behind a line of guards taller than him who are near the prisoners. The warden walks towards them.

"Welcome to The Boiling Rock. I'm sure," he said while walking down the line, "you've all heard the horrible rumors about our little island. Well I just want to tell you that they don't have to be true. As long as you, " He stopped in front of Hakoda who is looking down, "do everything I say. Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you. "

The Southern Water tribe chieftain looked to the side, "No."

"Oh, you'd rather look at my shoes? Then take a look!" shouted the Warden. He used his foot to pull down Hakoda's handcuff to the floor. The chieftain was pulled into a kneeling position, Sokka gapes in surprise. The warden's foot remained on his handcuff. "I know exactly who you are, Hakoda of the Water Tribe. So strong willed. But don't worry, we'll get rid of that in time. Now look me in the eye. " Hakoda lift his head up, eyes raging with hate. "See isn't that better? You wil. " he looks at the other prisoners, "all do as I say or pay the price." He began to walk away, "You will all... " Hakoda tilts his handcuffs as the warden's boot get caught in them and he loses his balance. Sokka snickered as the guards in front of him rush to the warden's aid. Two guards run to the warden as he and Hakoda stand up on their own.

**"**Are you okay, Sir?" asked a guard.

The warden lashes out, "I'm fine! Get these prisoners out of my sight!" Sokka runs towards the prison housing area were the prisoners were going.

After the conversation with his father, Sokka walks towards the first door from a flight of stairs. He leans against the door and raises his visor.

"Zuko, are you there?" said Sokka.

Zuko looks through the door opening, "Yeah, and I have Ammy with me. We're prisoners now since we got caught but I managed to get them to let her stay with me since she's still unconscious and I didn't know where they took Suki."

"I just got done talking to my dad. We came up with an escape plan together."

A male and female guard appear and startles Sokka, "What are you doing here?"

The water tribe warrior lowered his visor and turns to the stairs, I was just telling," he points to Zuko's prison cell door, "this dirty lowlife what I think of him!"

The male guard spoke, "Well, you'll have to do that later, he and his crazy friend who is unconscious for the sake of life, is coming with us."

Sokka looked at Zuko's cell door and back, "Sake of life? And why?"

The female guard arms akimbo, "Because we have orders straight from the Warden. That's why. And she went crazy in the cooler and he said that only he can keep her sane."

Sokka held in his laugh, "Could I just get ten more seconds to rough him up a bit?" He punched his right fist into his left palm.

The female crossed her arms and leans against the railing, "Fine, ten seconds." the male guard mirror her action before Sokka entered the cell.

"Take that! And this!" shouted Sokka.

"Newbie." said the male guard as the female shook her head.

In actuality, Sokka fist were punching a rolled up mattress as Zuko pretends to grunt in pain whenever Sokka strikes. Zuko held the mattress in place while Sokka hit it, and Amaterasu was sitting the corner, still not conscious.

"We have a new plan but it's gonna need a big distraction." whispered the blue-eyed boy. "Be in the yard in one hour." The door begins to open and the firebender is caught off guard. The guys are unsure what to do but as the door opens, Sokka lunges at Zuko's head as Zuko drops the mattress and attempts to choke Zuko.

**"**Alright, that's enough." said the male guard as he pushes off Sokka and gives him a warning finger, "Get the girl." The firebender nodded and picked up the girl, carrying her bridal style as the guards led him out of cell. Two spectating guards on a railing looked down at the scene.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking us?" asked the exiled prince. Another cell opens and the guards shove Zuko in and Zuko lands on a chair, carefully holding his friend close so she didn't fall out of his arms. He looks back at the guard. "I almost could of hurt her! We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Come on." said a voice as Zuko looked to the source of the voice, "Zuko." Mai had her head down at the corner of the room. "We all know, " she looked up and walked into the light, "that's a lie."

"Mai." said the ex-prince with a surprised face. He looks as her as she looks on with her arms crossed, he looked down at Amaterasu and examined her content face. "How did you know I was here?"

"Because I know you so well." she answered, "Maybe not well enough." She said, signaling Amaterasu.

"But... How?" He looked back up at her.

The pale girl looked to the side. "The Warden's my Uncle you idiot." Zuko groaned. She unrolls a letter, "I think I don't know you at all since all I get is a letter!" She her hands outstretched at the side, "You could have at least looked me in the eyes when you ripped my heart out and not just that, you've already move on! Who is she!"

The firebender looked at her apologetically, "I didn't mean to and she's my friend. Her identify is not relevant-"

Mai interrupts, "You didn't mean to!" She walked behind him to read the content of the letter. "Dear Mai, I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving."

"Stop!" He said harshly as he looks back at her. "This isn't about you or her or me! This is about the Fire Nation."

"Thanks Zuko. That makes me feel all better." Mai throws the letter at his head, using his free hand, he grabs his head and rubs the spot where she threw the letter at.

"Mai, I never wanted to hurt you." He got up from the chair and faced Mai. "But I have to do this to save my country."

"Save it! You're betraying your country."

The male furrowed his brows, "That's not how I see it." The assassin folded her arms and turns to the side sulkily.

A guard came rushing in, "Ma'am, there's a riot going on. I'm here to protect you. "

Mai turned around, "I don't need any protection."

Zuko laughs slightly, "Hah, believe me. She doesn't."

"I'm sorry but I'm under direct orders from your Uncle to make sure nothing happens." Zuko takes the chance to throw Amaterasu over his shoulder and firebend at the guard's feet and rush out the room. The guard attempts to shield the governor's daughter from the fire.

"Get off me!" shouted the assassin. She throws the guard to the side and runs to the door. While running towards the exit, Zuko slides the door shut and meddles with the lock. Mai's eyes stared at Zuko through the opening and he does the same. He closes his eyes and rushes off as Mai continues to look at him through the opening.

Chit Sang, Sokka, Hakoda, the woman that made Amaterasu unconscious, and Suki are standing at the bottom of another tower, trying to stay out of the chaos. Zuko comes into view and throws a guard who attempts to subdue him over his shoulder where Amaterasu rested. He runs in front of Sokka.

"Zuko and a still unconscious Amaterasu, good. We're all here. Now all we need to do, " He _points to the top of another towe_r, "is grab the Warden and get to the gondolas. " said Sokka.

"And how do we do that?" He asked.

Sokka looks back at Zuko, "I'm not sure." and with that said, Amaterasu shifted around, groaning. "Ammy?" He carefully placed her on her feet and she wobbled a bit before opening her eyes, she looked up at Zuko wearily. "You okay?"

"Mom. . ." was all she said before, slowly falling towards her feet but the firebending male caught her. "She's here. . ."

"Don't worry Ammy, my dad saved her." The woman walked over toward her.

"Ammy?" Her hazel eyes stared down at her daughter who was being supported by Zuko, "I'll take her."

"No, it's okay, I got her." He said before picking her up once more, she was still confused and things were still blurry for a few minutes. "Sokka, I thought you thought this through."

Sokka went into hysterics, "I thought you told me it's okay not to think everything through!"

Zuko clenched his teeth, "Maybe not everything. But this is kind of important." Sokka placed a finger on his chin in thought.

"Hey, uhh, fellas. I think your girlfriend's taking care of it." said Chit Sang. Sokka peers behind Chit Sang's elbow in surprise. Suki runs and jumps on their heads. Suki running rapidly on their sea of prisoners' heads. The brunette was now nearing the tower. She leaps onto the tower and scales the wall rapidly. She pushes herself from the wall as she back-flips to land her feet on some pipes below the platform. She flips herself from below the platform to a railing as a guard comes by and starts to firebend. She flips off the railing, narrowly missing the flames and gives the guard a series of punches that knocks him unconscious. Two guards ran out from a corridor. One of the guards aims a firebending kick towards the Kyoshi Warrior leader but she dodges and uses her arm to trip his other leg, sending him to the ground with a loud thud. The other guard firebends but Suki dodges and jumps to the railing behind him. She quickly jumps onto the wall. The guard stares at her, dumbfounded. She scales the wall with fierce determination. The warden who looks down with shock. Suki flips herself over the railing and landing down on the platform. The guard near the warden gets into a stance and before he does so, Suki slides on the ground and trips him over. The warden attempts to move but Suki gets up and holds his arm in a deadlock grip. Her other hand is positioned dangerously in front of the warden's face should he attempt to fight back. She stares at him.

"You wouldn't dare," said the Warden. Suki turns the warden around and brings his hands together as she ties rapidly them with a red string. Suki remains behind, pulling down the warden's headband and turning it around so the tie is on his mouth.

"Sorry Warden," She tightens the tie and lets go, "you're my prisoner now." She slams him against the wall. The guys finally caught up and ran towards her from the other side of the platform. "We've got the Warden, now let's get out of here. " She looks at them as they tried to catch their breath.

Hakoda held his stomach, "That's some girl. "

Sokka looked at his girlfriend, "Tell me about it."

The group is running up a staircase towards the gondola.

Suki turned to look at Sokka, "We're almost there." The warden is carried on Chit Sang's shoulder. Guards at the gondola proceed to firebend at the group. Zuko shoves Sokka aside and intercepts the flame, dissipating it immediately. More guards join in to help.

"Back off, we've got the Warden." said Zuko, Amaterasu was now at his side. Conscious, excited, and ready for action. The warden looks up from Chit Sang's shoulder and mumbles under the tie. The guards loosen their stances. "Let's go." The group slowly and warily walk past the guards with their arms outstretched should the guards attack them. Zuko stops at the end of the platform while the rest run towards the gondola with Amaterasu at his side. The door slides aside to reveal Suki.

"Everyone in!" shouted Suki. Sokka boards the gondola firs as the rest run in. Zuko and Amaterasu still remain at the platform, she waits and he runs to the lever, pushing it down. The gondola ropes loosens and uncoils. The gondola slowly leaves, leaving Zuko and Amaterasu behind. Amaterasu kicks the lever several times.

"Zuko, it's not breaking!"He turns his head and sees guards running towards him. With one final kick, she successfully breaks the lever and runs towards the gondola. Zuko grabs her hand flies over the railings with fire balls sailing over their heads. They are now going towards the gondola. Sokka reaches out his arm as he catches Zuko's hand. He struggles under the weight. Amaterasu climbs on Zuko manages to grab hold to the sides of the gondola to help them climb in, and they succeeded.

"What were you both doing?" asked Sokka.

"Making them not able to stop us." answered Amaterasu.

Sokka nodded, "Way to think ahead."

"We're on our way." said Suki.

Hakoda looked at the gondola tower, "Wait. Who's that?"

Amaterasu, Sokka, and Zuko turned their heads to see Azula, Ty Lee, and some guards back at the gondola tower as they look at the fleeing gondola. "That's a problem." said Zuko. The guards proceed to bow in respect. "It's my sister and her friend." Azula turns her head to the side. The Fire Nation princess grabs handcuffs from a guard that was clipped to his waist. Ty Lee cartwheels onto the gondola ropes. Azula is seen running ahead below the lines as Ty Lee proceeds to run on the line. The acrobat shoe runs on it. Azula is seen readying herself. Azula firebends a huge jet of blue fire. She propels herself from the ground into the air. The handcuff locks around it. Azula places an arm and a leg behind her and firebends another huge jet of fire. The force slides her across the line. Ty Lee was running on the upper line as Azula comes onto the lower line.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for." said Suko, who is preparing herself.

"Me too." Zuko agreed. He proceeds to climb up the gondola's roof. Ty Lee and Azula are now getting closer. Suki, Amaterasu, and Sokka prepared themselves. Sokka unsheathes his sword as the trio now climbed onto the roof. Ty Lee cartwheels off the line, onto the roof, facing Suki while Sokka, Amaterasu, and Zuko are facing Azula who has an evil grin on her face. Azula firebend blue flame with her feet while Amaterasu sent a flame to dissipating the attack and Zuko fist firebends orange flames towards her and she kicks the flames away.

Suki makes the first move as Ty Lee attempts to chi block Suki but Suki blocks all her shots deftly. The Kyoshi Warrior attempts to punch the acrobat but Ty Lee brings up her arm and intercepts the punch. They struggle briefly with neither one gaining the upper hand. Suki punches again but Ty Lee flips away. Ty Lee flips into the gondola and while she is inside sh enters through the opening and swiftly exits by another opening back up onto the roof and appears behind Suki. Ty Lee attempts to chi block Suki again by punching the pressure point at the back of her neck and arm but Suki dodges at the last moment. The girls continue to fight. Suki was cornered near the gondola's metal extension which links to the cable. Azula sent another ball of blue flames toward Zuko who pushes her flame apart with his bare hands, dissipating it. Sokka proceeds to swing his sword. Azula dodges it and as the sword finishes its arc, she stands up again. She firebends towards Sokka but Amaterasu dissipates the flame with her own blue ones, and sent a whip of blue fire towards her feet Azula jumps and turns before landing back down with a grin. Her eyes suddenly widen and blink at Sokka's sword as it glints in the sunlight. The Fire Nation princess moves back. Azula is pushed near the edge of the roof. Sokka who moves back and Zuko taking the lead by firebending at his sister's feet. Azula jumps and lands in a push up position. She is balancing only on her hands. Azula moves her legs across her body and firebends at the trio, but they move to the side. The fire travels towards Suki and Ty Lee as they also part to let the flame pass by. Inside of the gondola Chit Sang looks up at the scene. The warden is seen fidgeting. The warden's tries to loosen the string.

**"**There's the Warden. I see him!" said a guard as he looked with a telescope. The other guards turn towards him. The warden's hands successfully breaks the string. The warden appears beside Chit Sang and pulls down the tie covering his mouth.

"Cut the line!" shouted the warden. Chit Sang covers the warden's mouth and holds him back.

One of the guards heard him, "He wants us to cut the line."

"But if we cut the line, there's no way he'll survive." said another guard.

The other guard brings down his telescope." He knows that. A metal object was being brought near the wheel that contains the line as it sparks under friction. A guard struggling to hold the metal object in place. Two guards behind him who are holding a huge hacksaw.  
Azula fires a shot towards her brother but Zuko once again, breaks the fire apart and sends another shot towards his sister. Azula jumps and firebends back as she lands. Zuko breaks the fire apart again. Suki and Ty Lee lose their balance as the gondola stops suddenly. The gondola sways to and fro precariously. Sokka begins sliding off the roof. Zuko moved towards Sokka while Amaterasu covered them from any surprise attacks by Azula. Zuko grabs his hand and pulls him up as the gondola sways some more. Ty Lee is climbs up the metal extension while Azula is regaining her balance. Ty Lee jumped to the top of the metal extension, looking back at the tower.

**"**They're about to cut the line!" warned the ex-circus performer. Ty Lee's back looking down at Azula as Azula turns her head back to the tower. Two guards proceeded to saw the line. Azula turns back. Azula, Ty Lee and Suki look at another gondola coming in.

**"**Then it's time to leave." Azula smiles and propels herself from the roof with her firebending. Azula sailed through the air, looking down at the roof. "Goodbye Zuko." She stops bending as she back flips and lands on the other gondola's roof. Ty Lee also flips onto the roof. Amaterasu, Suki, Sokka and Zuko looked at the other gondola as it sails back to the tower. Ty Lee and Azula look back as the gondola continues moving. Zuko flips back into the gondola.

**"**They're cutting the line. The gondola's about to go!" said the exiled prince.

"I hope this thing floats." said Hakoda of the water tribe.

As guards were still sawing, stilettos fly as the guards holding the saw are thrown off. At the docking area, stiletto pins the guard's wristguard to the structure. He looks at another guard with the same fate "What are you doing !" shouted a guard.

**"**Saving the jerk who dumped me." Mai said as guards move toward Mai, she releases a stiletto into her hand while a guard proceeds to firebend at her. She throws the stilettos and dodges the flames. Some of the guards got pinned by her weapons while others others, untouched, began to send fire at her once again. She slides across the floor, narrowly missing the flames. She slides across the two wheels as she stands up and releases more stilettos into her hands. The guards run towards her and some of the are pinned and Mai pins a female guard to the floor, and pinks her with a stiletto by her wrist guard to the floor.

Mai kicks away the metal object that is preventing the lines from being loosened. The wheel turns and the gondola continues to move. Sokka looked out at the opening of the gondola. "Who's that?" he asked as the others join in to look back at the tower. Mai continues to fend off the guards by herself. She turns her head back to the gondola.

Zuko is shocked. "It's Mai."

"What is she doing!" Azula yelled furiously. Ty Lee shrugs and makes a "I don't know" noise. The gondola reaches the outer part of the crater. Atinside of the entrance tower as the door opens and Suki rushes out followed by Sokka, Zuko, Amaterasu Hakoda and Chit Sang. Hakoda turns towards Chit Sang and points to the inside of the gondola. Chit Sang proceeds to throw the warden back in.

"Sorry Warden, your record is officially broken. " He said while looking at the warden, who was lying on the floor and struggling. The group ran up a rocky incline.

"Well, we made it out. Now what?" asked Suki.

Sokka stopped and looks back at Zuko, who pauses in his tracks, thinking. "Zuko, what are you doing?"

"My sister was on that island." said the ex-Fire Nation prince.

"Yeah and she's probably right behind us. So let's not stop." Sokka countered.

"What I mean is she must have came here somehow." He ran to the edge of the rocks and looked down. "There. That's our way out of here." He pointed at a Fire Nation zeppelin docked at the shore.

Azula's zeppelin docked near the temple's, Katara and Toph stand in front of the zeppelin as Zuko, Amaterasu and Sokka walk out.

"What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" asked a curious waterbender.

Amaterasu bit her lip, "It kind of got destroyed."

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip." added Aang.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" asked a hungry earthbending master.

"I did." Sokka closed his eyes. "the best meat of all." He opened them. "The meat of friendship and fatherhood." And with that said, Suki and Hakoda disembarked at the entrance of the zeppelin with Chit Sang and Amaterasu's mother, Xing, following behind them.

"I'm new. What's up everybody!" said Chit Sang as Xing smiled at the group, Hakoda at her side.

Katara started to tear up. "Dad." She ran toward him.

"Hi, Katara." He said as she met him to embrace. Katara soon let go. "How are you here? What's going on?" She then looked at her brother. "Where did you go?"

"We... kind of went to a Fire Nation prison." said Sokka before Katara grabbed his arm and pulled him to embrace their father in a group. Zuko smiles as Amaterasu's mother embraced her daughter shortly after.

Toph rolled her eyes, "Seriously, you guys didn't find any meat?"

"Sorry Toph." Amaterasu apologized. Hakoda smiled as his children let them go and walked over toward Xing, his arm now around her waist. Amaterasu and Katara were completely confused.

"What the hell?" Amaterasu said, looking at the two.

Katara folded her arms, "Dad?"

"Well, Xing is my girlfriend." Amaterasu and Katara looked at each other before looking at their parents. "

"What about dad!" Amaterasu shouted synchronizing with Katara when said said, "What about mom!"

Xing and Hakoda lowered their heads. "Me and your father had separated a long time ago, Amaterasu. He kicked me out of the tribe because I didn't love him anymore." The princess gaped in shock before her mahongany eyes revealed fury.

"So, you left without a word... YOU COULD OF TOLD ME! I would of understood!" shouted the princess, Aang walked over and grabbed her shoulder.

"Ammy, she seems like she regrets it." He tried to reason but Amaterasu shrugged his hand away.

"No! No... You could of told me and then I wouldn't of thought you died during your travels or just abandoned me." Holding herself, the princess felt to her knees crying. Hakoda looked at his daughter, who was just as upset as Amaterasu.

"Katara your mother has been gone for... years. It was time for me to move on and I'll always love Kya, you know that." He reasoned but Katara shook her head and walked away, refusing to let anyone see her tears. Aang followed after Katara with Sokka and Hakoda. The princess stood and ran, Zuko followed after her. Xing tried to hold back her tears.

"Don't worry, Xing, she'll come around. Probably faster then you think." Toph comforted the woman, who nodded her head.

"Don't you think your overreacting Katara?" asked Aang since the others didn't catch up with them yet, "Don't you think your dad deserves to be happy too?"

"But I thought he could love no other woman but mom!" said Katara as she crossed her arms.

"I still love your mother Katara, but I am sure that she did not want me to be alone forever." Hakoda said as he walked towards his daughter, holding her close. "Your opinion of Xing means so much to me."

"And she's a pretty awesome lady too." Sokka added, "And I'm not saying that to be saying that."

Katara looked at everyone, letting out a sigh. "I'll give her a chance, I feel bad for reacting like that, it just hurts that mom isn't here." She admitted, touching her necklaces with her fingerstips.

"We know, Katara." said the water chieftain. "Hopefully, Amaterasu will come around just like you did."

The waterbender looked at her father, "I'm sure she will, I guess I should be happy for you dad. You don't deserve to be lonely anymore." She looked at Aang who smiled before the three family members embraced once again.

"Ammy?" Zuko called out as Amaterasu was sitting on the edge of the fountain, wiping tears.

Looking up, she looked away. "Don't you dare try to make me forgive her."

"I'm not trying to. I can relate." He said before sitting next to her.

"How?" she asked, looking at him.

"My mother left me when I was a child, but figured out why, she did it to protect me. Maybe your mother was protecting you from the harsh reality that your parents fell out of love with each other." He explained.

"Your trying to make me forgive her, you said you weren't." Amaterasu folded her arms and looked away. "I would of understood it better if she had told me instead of leaving."

"I guess but you can't be angry forever." Zuko nudged her arm, causing her to look at him with a pout. "C'mon."

"Whatever, I'll forgive her eventually just not now." The princess stood before crossing her arms, "at least I know she's alive." Zuko frowned as he slowly thought about his mother, Ursa, but the thought stopped when he heard his friend crying once more. "What's wrong?" He stood and walked in front of her. The female looked up at him before looking down at her hands. "Ammy?"

"Would you hate me if you knew I killed innocent people?" She asked which startled the ex-prince.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"My father always told me to kill any Fire Nation soldier ame near our village. I killed so many soldiers e and I didn't feel bad, I think that's why my mother left. Because I was a killer, my village were filled with killers." She looked down.

"It's not your fault. Those soldiers were probably there to kill your village anyway. It has to be done." He said, taking her hands and holding them.

Amaterasu looked up at him with teary eyes, "I guess I'm so angry with her because she didn't take me with her. My father kept me locked in the house to raise me to be a killer, she saw the evil in me and didn't want to love me anymore."

"Ammy, she still loves you. Those soldiers were going to do wrong, it's their fault." He said, frowning.

"Should I feel happy? Is that wrong?" The princess looked at their joined hands.

Zuko shook his head, "You thought you were doing something good, it's difficult to explain but you had to do it."

"I'm just paranoid and tired." She sighed, "Thanks Zuko for being here, for me."

"You're my friend, it's the least I can do." The ex-prince smiled.

"Oh and by the way, I heard the conversation with you and your ex-girlfriend, Mai. You're a real douche." She said before walking away, the prince blushed before getting angry.

"How the hell! I did it for her safety!" He said, storming over to her.

Amaterasu looked at him and rolled her eyes, "A letter though?"

"I was scared."

"I guess your ball-less then."

"No I'm not!"

* * *

**Other information:**

Okay, I had to do the same thing with The Boiling Rock episode, really long... Too a lot of DVR and transcript searching. Oh and... I still need a Beta reader. Dx


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters_

_**Claimer**:_

_I do own Amaterasu (not the name though)  
_

_**Summary**_:

_When Zuko and Aang search for the original firebenders, they encounter a princess who helps them along the way. She joins the group, but nobody really knows about her past. When they find out, will they hate her? Or will they still befriend her? ZukoxOc  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.' _Katara thought.

_**((**Author Speaking**))**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three:**_

_The Southern Raiders and The Phoenix King Part I_

* * *

At the Western Air Temple, everyone was sleeping in a circle. Aang was the first to wake, yawning and rubbings his eyes after sleeping on Appa. He looked at the fountain with the birds surrounding them. The birds fly off and an object flies. Aang immediately gets off Appa and twirls his glider, airbending the object away. A bomb hits the top of the cliff and explodes. More bombs are hurled towards the Western Air Temple from below the clouds. The airbender runs forward and sees three black shapes coming out from the clouds. The shapes reveal Fire Nation airships rising from the clouds. A canon from one of the airships fires. The bridge of the temple is now destroy. In the sleeping area, where everyone is now away, Aang retreats into it and twirls his staff, airbending a huge gust of air so he could close the doors. More bombs are hurled and they explode. The ceiling crumbles and shakes, one of the pieces dislodges. Katara looks up.

Zuko pushed her out of the way. "Watch out!"

They roll and tumble before the ceiling piece landed at the spot Katara was. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping rocks from crushing you."

"Okay. I'm not crushed. You can get off me now," she said as she slid out from under the prince irritably.

"I'll take that as a thank you," He said as he stood up. A wall was being crumbled apart to reveal a tunnel that Haru and Toph created.

Toph turns back and points to the tunnel. "Come one, we can get out through here." Everyone starts to evacuate to the tunnel, well not exactly everyone, and Aang pulled on Appa's reigns towards the tunnel.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked Zuko, since he wasn't evacuating.

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit." He ran towards the airships.

Aang looks on, stunned. "Zuko, no!" Amaterasu froze when Aang said that, she turned to see Zuko running towards the airship. _'What the hell? Is he trying to die? I can't let him go alone.'_ she thought.

Sokka and Katara ran towards Aang. Sokka grabbed his shoulder. "Come one, we gotta get out of here."

All three of them proceed to pull on Appa's reins. Amaterasu turned to look at her mother. "Mom, go with the others." She said but her mother grabbed her arm, stopping her daughter from going any further.

"What? You can't go, you'll get killed!" Xing protested, fear evident in her hazel eyes.

Amaterasu looked at her mother, smiling softly. "Mom, I'll be fine. I can't let my friend go out there and fight on his own, he needs me. Oh and I forgive you mom, I overreacted. I'm still angry about it somewhat but I don't want to be mad at you forever, I love you too much to do that. Let me go." Xing fought back tears as her hand let loose of her daughter's arm. "Hakoda!" she shouted to the Chieftain of the Southern Water tribe. He looked at her. "Take care of my mom like you've been doing, make sure she's happy still." He smiled nodded his head, giving her a hug as a signal for good luck. Her mother pressed her lips to the princess's forehead. Amaterasu nodded her head before running towards the direction of the airships. Zuko jumped over the crumpled portions of the partially destroyed air temple doors. He started running towards the ships, a bomb flew by and exploded and black smoke was everywhere but the prince jumped out from the smoke with a smoke spear around him, unharmed and he starts to firebend. The underside of the airship was hit by Zuko's flame. An observation stand rises, revealing Azula looking down from the stand, smiling crazily.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

"You mean it's not obvious yet?" Azula opened her arms out, "I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!" She flips over the railings and firebends with her feet to Zuko. Azula then flips back and the area Zuko was at explodes, covering the entire in black smoke. Zuko ran from the explosion and falls down from the impact. A pillar broke apart. The floor racks and fissures rapidly appear. Zuko gets up and runs across the floor. He proceeds to run up a pillar. As the pillar slowly falls, Zuko launches himself off it. Zuko sailed through the air as he firebends. His first two shots misses the observation stand but the third one finally hits it. At the bottom of the observation stand, Azula jumps off and lands below before the flames hit. Zuko who is falling rapidly and struggling to hold on to the Fire Nation symbol on the airship. He vanishes into the clouds. The fallen pile of debris and rocks are thrown apart as Appa flies off. Appa had a shield of earth in front of its face due to Toph's bright idea. Azula who turns around and spots the flying bison. She firebends at the earth shield but it doesn't break apart. She ducks as the bison flies over. Toph earthbends the shield into pieces. Azula smiles but she cocks an eyebrow and looks back to a rising airship behind her. She moves aside to reveal Zuko and Amaterasu standing on the airship, looking back. The two look on with determination. The group looks back with surprise. The two run and propels themselves. The two, between the two airships, leap off from one airship to the other. Azula who firebends at them both. The duo are still sailing through the air as Zuko kicks the flame aside and firebends back. Azula does a backward somersault to avoid the flame. Zuko and Amaterasu land in front of her. The prince firebends at Azula but she dissipates it with a swipe of her arm. Azula's sends another shot to her brother who also swipes it aside. Amaterasu sends a shot to her friend's sister and rushes in. Appa flies above the clouds, dodging the fire. Katara stood up on the saddle with water circling around her to prevent the fire from hitting the saddle. Another airship of various elite firebenders stand at the edge and proceed to firebend. Aang who pulls up Appa's reigns. Appa flies up to get away from the fire. The beast flies over the air ship while Aang struggles to control his bison.

Azula who swipes Amaterasu's fire away with her right and her left hand. She then sends her own shots, one for Zuko and the other for Amaterasu. Zuko kicks away the flames with his right and left foot. More shots are fired and Amaterasu swipes them away with her hands while Zuko is closing in on his sister. Zuko was now nearing Azula. The Fire Nation princess throws her left fist out, Zuko pushes Azula's fire away with his right hand and bringing out his flaming left fist. The two collide their firsts and the impact causes a huge explosion. A big puff of black smoke covers the top of the air ship. Azula is on her back as she skids across the surface of the air ship. She gets flipped onto her stomach and she struggles to hold on but is thrown off. Zuko who tumbles across the surface and his eyes widen in fear but Amaterasu grabs his arm, trying to pull him up but they both fall off the air ship. The trio were now falling. Appa flies towards Zuko and Amaterasu, Zuko reaches out his arm and Katara pulls him back into the safety of the saddle as Sokka does the same for Amaterasu. Zuko and the rest look back at Azula. The Fire Nation princess was falling and spinning around. "She's not going to make it." Zuko said as a frustrated Azula as she tugs the hairpiece off her hair and firebends with her feet as the force propels her to the nearby cliff. As she nears the cliff, she backflips and digs her hairpiece into the rocks as she skids down, pushing her legs against the rocks to slow down her descend. She finally stops. "Of course she did." He looks away as group looks back at Azula. Azula looks on with a satisfied smirk.

_**. . . .**_

It was nighttime and they were at the top of a rocky hill. The group was sitting around a campfire as Appa slept at the side.

_"_Wow, camping. It really seems like old times again, doesn't it ." Aang said with a smile on his face.

Zuko broke his biscuit in half. "If you really want to feel like old times, I could, uhh… chase you around a while and try to capture you." The group laughed, besides Amaterasu and Katara, as Zuko ate his biscuit.

"Haha." Katara looked down sorely.

"To Zuko and Ammy! Who knew after all those times Zuko tried to snuff us out, today, he be our hero." He raised his cup, the group raised their cups as well, except Katara.

Amaterasu, Sokka, Suki, Toph and Aang all cried, "Here, here!" Toph and Aang both nudge Zuko with their elbows.

Zuko smiled warmly. "I couldn't of done it without Ammy." He said as she smiled at him. "I'm touched. I don't really deserve this though."

The waterbender glared at him. "Yeah, no kidding." She stood up and left.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "What's with her?"

Zuko stood up. "I wish I knew." He walked off as the others looked at him quizzically.

"What's with him?" Sokka asked as the others shrugged their shoulders simultaneously.

_**. . . .**_

The next day, Appa was grazing while Sokka was fiddling with a necklace of flowers, which caused Amaterasu to laugh. She was suppose to be helping him but seeing him struggled amused her.

"I need to borrow Appa." said Katara as Zuko followed behind her with his bag.

Aang was feeding Appa hay. "Why? Is it your turn to take a little fieldtrip with Zuko?"

"Yes, it is," said Katara, admitting somewhat of her objective.

Aang was surprised. "Oh. What's going on?"

"We're going to find the man who took my Mother from me." Sokka and Amaterasu looked surprise, Sokka laid his necklace aside as he and the princess stood and walked over towards the trio.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it. And I know how to find him." Zuko said, looking at Amaterasu who shook her head and frowned. He could see she obviously did not like where this was going, but she knew why he was doing it. He wanted Katara to forgive him.

"Umm… and what exactly do you think this would accomplish?" asked Aang, who didn't like the idea just like Amaterasu.

Katara sighed and shook her head. "I knew you wouldn't understand." She began to walk away.

"Wait, stop, I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa ? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?" explained the Avatar.

"She needs this," said Zuko, causing everyone to turn their eyes towards him, "Aang. This is about getting closure and justice."

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge."

"Fine!" Katara shouted, now angry and frustrated. "Maybe it is. Maybe that's what I need. Maybe that's what he deserves."

"Katara, you sound like Jet." He frowned.

The waterbender got defensive. "It's not the same. Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster."

"Katara, she was my Mother too. But I think Aang might be right." Sokka tried to sway his sister's decision.

"Then you didn't love her the way I did." She told her sibling.

"Katara..." Sokka said, completely speechless.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed ratviper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself," said Aang.

"That's cute. But this isn't air temple pre-school. It's the real World." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we could find him, I feel like I have no choice." Katara closed her eyes.

Amaterasu decided that she would try to help. "Katara, you do have a choice. Forgiveness. You're only letting your mother's killer have power over you. He's controlling you because your letting him. Your mother wouldn't want you to choice this path, I'm pretty sure that Sokka loved your mother the same way you did and I'm sure your father wouldn't want you to do this. Forgive him, you'll be set free. I know it's hard, it's really hard to forgive." They looked at her, surprised by what she said. Katara was having second thoughts, but being as stubborn as she was. She could not agree.

Katara looked on darkly. "It's not just hard, it's impossible."

She turns and walks away while Zuko followed after her.

It was nighttime and Katara was in a black ninja-like outfit tying her hair. Aang, Sokka and Amaterasu were peering out from a rock behind her. They climbed over the rock.

"So you were just going to take Appa anyway?" Aang asked.

"Yes." admitted Katara.

"It's okay, because I forgive you," He smiled hopefully, "That give you any ideas?" Zuko was wearing the same outfit as Katara and packed his bag.

"Don't try to stop us!" Katara warned.

"I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man." Katara nodded and climbs on Appa's horn to his head. "But when you do, please don't choose revenge." Zuko threw his bag into the saddle. "Let your anger out and then let it go. Forgive him. Be free of him just like Amaterasu said earlier." Aang said, looking at the girl he loved.

Zuko was apparently tired of the monk's preaching. "Okay, we'll be sure to do that guru-goody-goody." He climbed aboard Appa.

Katara looked down from Appa's head. "Thanks for understanding Aang. Yip yip!" Appa took off as the trio watched them depart.

"You know, you two are pretty wise. Especially you Aang, since your a kid." said the water tribe warrior.

"Thanks, Sokka." said Aang as Amaterasu playfully punched Sokka's shoulder.

"Usually it's annoying but right now, I'm just impressed." He added.

Aang narrowed his eyes. "I appreciate that."

"So... can I borrow Momo for a week?"

Amaterasu and Aang both turned their heads rapidly at Sokka. "Why do you need Momo?" They asked in a unison. Sokka shrugged and made an "I don't know noise."

The female sighed. "What's wrong, Ammy? Scared my sister is gonna steal Zuko's heart?" Aang and Amaterasu's eyes bulged out.

"What? Me and Zuko aren't like that, we're just close friends. And he only suggested this trip because he wanted Katara to forgive him like the rest of you did, she still had some animosity toward him because of whatever happened in Ba Sing Se." folding her arms, she saw the confusion on both the boy's faces.

"How do you know?" Aang asked.

"Last night. Zuko told me what happened after they left camp." She tilted her head back and looked at the sky.

**_- Flash Back -_**

_Amaterasu was laying down in her sleeping bag, looking up at the tent as she played with the ribbon that was tied in her hair, the bow made on the side of her head. She had took it out of hair and played with it. The candles were still burning, not blue flames since the wax would burn quicker that way. "What a day." She mumbled as she placed her arms behind her head._

_"Ammy?" came a voice, she looked at the opening of the tent and saw that it was Zuko. "Can I come in?" He asked._

_"Sure." Sitting up, she got of her sleeping bag and was now in her undergarments. Like Katara, she wasn't embarrassed to be seen with them on. She wore a white sports bra-like top and some shorts. "What's up?" He sat down in the middle of the tent, he blinked a few times as he noticed his friend's attire and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing as he looked away. "What's the deal?" Amaterasu, now growing impatient, urged him on to speak._

_"Oh, well. . . I figured out why Katara hates me." He said, he sighed before he continued, looking at her without feeling nervous. "It's because of when I betrayed them at Ba Sing Se. She was going to use this Oasis water to heal my scar and we explained what the Fire Nation did to both our mothers, hers was killed and mine had to leave. I was going to be on their side but when Azula told me I could get my honor back, I could go home I betrayed them. My Uncle told me not do it, he told me I was good but I did it anyway... Azula even killed Aang when he was in the Avatar state." Amaterasu's mouth was open agape, she looked away trying to not let the new found facts overcloud her friendship. "I regret that day so much. My Uncle, I might as well have stabbed him in the heart, I can't believe I was so stupid. And when I got home, I didn't even want all the things I had. I hope my Uncle can find it in his heart to forgive me." He placed his hand over his face, still angry with himself._

_Crawling towards him, Amaterasu wrapped her arms around him. Placing his head on her chest, she patted his back and laid her chin on his head. "Zuko, do I have to tell you to-" before she could say anything, she could feel her shirt becoming wet. He was crying. Amaterasu's eyes widen in shock as he held onto her and continued to cry without showing any signs of stopping. "I'm sure your Uncle forgives you Zuko. You said he treated you like a son, right? And when any parent is upset by the decision their child makes, they find it in their heart to forgive them and I'm pretty sure that he understood why you made that decision and he probably knew that it was lesson that you had to learn from." Amaterasu explained as she held onto him tightly. It had saddened her to see him in such a state, Zuko was one of her first actual friends besides Aang, but she was closer to Zuko then the rest of the group. They always sought comfort in each other, well, she always sought comfort in him and now he needed her and she was willing to give him all the attention he needed. They stayed there for hours until she realized that the ex-prince had fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her waist. She had placed his head on her lap and ran her fingers through his hair as he slept. "I hope Katara forgives him."_

**- End Flash Back -**

Aang and Sokka, looked down, unsure of what to say. "So, yeah, that's how I know." She walked off.

_**. . . .**_

When Katara and Zuko had reached Fire Lord Ozai's beach house in Ember Island, where they had been residing in since yesterday. Amaterasu had walked in on the others when they had reunited with Zuko and Katara. She smiled as Katara embraced Zuko. She had ran towards Sokka, who was waiting for her next to Appa. Zuko smiled at Amaterasu.

"You were right about what Katara needed," Aang smiled. "Violence wasn't the answer."

"It never is," said Aang.

"Then I have a question for you." He turned towards Aang, "What are you going to do when you face my Father?" He asked, which stunned the Avatar and he looked around unsure and confused. But, luckily for him, Amaterasu broke into the conversation.

"Hey Zuko, let's go to the beach!" she said enthusiastically before winking at Aang, he mouthed "thank you" before running towards Sokka and Katara. Zuko knew why she did that but he wasn't in the mood to argue with Aang on what he should do anyway.

"The beach?" He blinked several times, "Why the beach?" Zuko asked.

Amaterasu shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno, you need to relax." She grabbed his hand and tugged on his arm, leading him to the beach. For some odd reason, he began to notice Amaterasu's physique. Her hair swayed obligingly whenever she walked, it was like it was dancing. Her arms were slender, her body was curvy yet petite, stomach flat and smooth, and her skin looked supple with its bright peach color. Her eyes that were a reddish brown, gleamed all the time when she was happy and had a childish charm whenever he looked at them. Her face was almost round yet heartshaped, her cheeks bones were high, and her eyes were a mixture of round and almost almond shaped. She was shorter than him, only reached the tip of his nose. She was wearing her usual Sun Warrior attire; a red crop top with no sleeves, a gold collar, red shorts with a silky brown cloth over them. Red flat slippers, three gold armbands that were separated by two inches from on another, two big cold bracelets one for each arm , and a pair of gold anklets, one for each ankle. Her usually Iban feather headdress wasn't on her head today. He was now confused about his feelings for her, did he like her? Or maybe he was just studying her because he didn't want to think about why Aang didn't answer his question? "Hey, you okay?" She stopped and looked over at him.

"Huh?" Zuko snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah. I'm fine, but what's the real reason as to why you brought me here?" He asked.

"I wanted to watch the sunset with you." she admitted which made him blush.

"Why me?" He asked.

Amaterasu smiled at him, warmly. "Because you're my friend."

"Right. We're friends." He said, blinking a few times as she stopped once they reached the shoreline. They stood side by side, still holding hands as the ocean water felt good on their feet.

"Hey Zuko," said Amaterasu as she continued to watch the sunset.

Zuko looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Don't ever change," she said as she held onto his hand a bit tighter. "I like you this way, the way you are now."

Zuko smiled. "What makes you think I would?"

"When you told me about how you changed your mind about joining the Avatar and in going home. I just want to make sure that you don't change your mind again, I'll hate you if you do." She looked at him, a smile on her face.

"I won't change my mind. My father and sister aren't worth going back to and besides, I like this relationship I have with group, and especially the one I have with you. I don't want to lose it over something stupid." said the exiled prince as he felt Amaterasu embracing him. Her arms were encircled around his torso and her face as buried in his shoulders. He placed his arms around her waist and let his face nestle into her hair and he inhaled the smell of vanilla.

"Good." She pulled away from his and slowly, without hesitating, she touch his scar which caused his eyes to widen. What made her do? Pure curiosity.

"Why are you-"

"It doesn't disgust me, I just wanted to know how it felt." She observed that was some parts of it were a bit rough but other than that, it was smooth but almost leathery. "I have to go."

"Huh? Go where." Completely confused, Zuko held onto her wrist before she could try to leave him. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. Mahogany meeting gold.

"I can't fall for you, Zuko. I - I'm starting to like you and I can't let this happen. . ." Amaterasu whimpered, her eyes getting glassy as Zuko slowly frowned.

"Why?" He manage to ask, his chest was tight with fear.

Amaterasu bit her lip. "My father would never allow it and they are already assigning me a husband, please let me go Zuko." pleaded the princess, Zuko looked at her with a sad expression.

"You left home, you don't have to follow their rules anymore." He narrowed his eyes, not wanting to let her go no matter how much she struggled.

"I planned on going back after Aang defeated your father and what about Mai? Don't you still love her? She was your girlfriend, Zuko." The princess argued, still struggling to release herself from his grasp.

"She wanted me to put her before my country. I can't love someone who makes me do that, I'm sorry. I - I know I can tell you things I could never tell her because I feared of what she would think of me, I know I can be myself around you and you wouldn't judge me. Amaterasu, don't do this to me. I care for you. Your always fighting for me and alongside me, I don't want that to stop." He saw the tears staining her cheeks, her bottom lips quivered as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry." He let her go and watched her run off, he wasn't sure why she tried to hard not to be with him. He roared, letting fire escape his mouth and he fell to his knees, causing his pants to get wet.

"Dammit. . ."

_**. . . .**_

The Gaang was resting on steps in front of the beach house. Aang proceeds to firebend arcs with his arms, right leg followed by his left leg. He walks a bit forward he does so. Then he firebends a flurry of small shot, circles rapidly with his arms. Zuko was looking sternly at Aang's training with his arms crossed.

"More ferocious!" Zuko shouted, Aang's first firebends a large amount of flames as he had an intense look of concentration on his face. "Imagine striking through your opponent's heart." Aang firebended another big shit of fire and turns toward Zuko with his arms in a frustrated gesture.

"Ugh! I'm trying." Aang said.

"Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!" said Zuko, his arms still crossed as he saw Amaterasu looking down at the ground. Aang turned back instantly, stretches his arms and roars rather softly with weak streams of fire coming out of his palms and mouth. Aang grinned sheepishly at his weak attempt. "That sounded pathetic!" Zuko lashed out, "I said roar!" Aang turns around, roar ferociously and firebends rather strongly out of both hands and his mouth. Momo scurried towards Zuko's leg, seeking refuge behind them. Zuko nodded his head in approval.

Katara held two watermelons with straws in them. "Who wants a nice, cool glass of watermelon juice?" Aang eyes widened with greed._  
_

"Ooo, ooo," he turned around, "me, me, me!" He began to run toward the house.

"Hey," Zuko holds Aangs back by his robes, "your lesson's not over yet!" The airbender tried to break free of his grip and his tongue comically stuck out to show that he is thirsty. "Get back here." Aang was pulled up effortlessly by Zuko, he had a rather disappointed look on his face.

"Come on, Zuko." said Suki, who was lounging with her boyfriend on the steps. Sokka drunk his watermelon juice and looked on. "Just take a break. What's the deal?"

"Fine." He released Aang and Aang dashes off, leaving a trail of dust behind. "If you want to lounge around, " Aang ran towards Katara, accepting the watermelon with glee and proceeds to slurp the juice noisily and greedily, "like a bunch of snail-sloths all day, then go ahead!" The exiled prince turned and walks away.

"Maybe Zuko's right. Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. But I know" He laid his watermelon aside and stands up slowly, "just the thing to change that. Beach party!" He removed his outer coat, revealing a pair of brown undershorts underneath. Amaterasu sighed, not up for a party and got up. Leaving the others to their fun. When she reached her room, she sat on the window seat and watched the others have fun at the beach.

"I'm a killer. I don't deserve to be with anybody, especially not Zuko." she said aloud to herself, "Even if he doesn't think it's my fault. I - I can't live it down. All those soldiers probably had family members, wives, mothers, fathers. . . And I killed them." Running her fingers through her hair, she imagined the face of one of them. He was the main one that haunted her. His name was Sheng.

_She had fell in love with him but her father, who did not like the Fire Nation at all, made her kill him in front of everyone. He was bound by his arms and feet._

_"Amaterasu, I know you didn't want this to happen and so, I accept my this; my death by your hands. I still love you and I always will." He said with that kind smile on his face._

_Her eyes were pouring with tears as she raised a sword hilt, firebending blue flames out of it to create a sword. "I'll always love you, Sheng. I wish things didn't have to be this way." And with that said, she pierced into his heart and fell to her knees, crying as she made the flame evaporate. His whole body was set a flame and her father dragged her away from the burning body. "No!"_

Amaterasu snapped out of her thoughts and heard the commotion outside. When she reached the courtyard, she sat next to Katara, spectating.

"There's one technique you need to know before facing my Father. How to redirect lightning." He said, Aang grinned with anticipation. "If you let the energy in your own body flow," he stretched his left arm out and the fingers on his right hand touch the finger on his left hand and swiftly traces a path down his arm, shoulder, stomach and back out the other side, "the lightning will follow it." His left hand touches his right, they are parallel to each other. "You turn your opponent's energy against them." He repeats the motion to the left side of his body.

"That's like waterbending." Aang pointed out.

"Exactly. My Uncle," Aang began to mimic Zuko's movements, "invented this technique himself by studying waterbenders."

"So… Have you ever redirected lightning before?" asked the Avatar.

"Once. Against my father." answered Aang's sifu.

"What did it feel like?" Zuko stopped and does a cool down motion with his hands.

"Exhilarating. But terrifying." Aang raised both arms eagerly to his chest but his face falls when Zuko says those two words. "You feel so powerful," Aang's hand drops back to the side. He slouches with disappointment, "holding that much energy in your body. But you know that you make the wrong move, it's over."_  
_

"Heh." Aang laughed nervously. "Well, not over over, right? I mean there's always Katara and a little spirit water," He moves his hands in a water movement, "action. . . Am I right?" He turned to look at Katara.

"Actually I used it all up after Azula shot you." she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh." Amaterasu frowned.

Zuko stared at Aang seriously. "You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life. Before he takes yours."

"Yeah. . . I'll just do that." Zuko walked away, taking a glance at Amaterasu as she ignores him completely.

_**. . . .**_

It was now dusk.

"Gather round Team Avatar." Sokka put a watermelon, with some face carvings resembling a jack-o-lantern, being dropped onto a wooden structure with a red cloth draped over it. Sokka stood in front of the "Melon Lord" and the rest of the group walked towards him and proceeding to sit in a circle. "In order take out the Fire Lord, or in this case, the "Melon Lord", our timing has to be perfect. "He kneeled down, "First, Suki and I will draw his fire." He took a stick and draws a line curving to the left towards the melon symbol on the ground. "Then, Katara, Ammy and Zuko, "He draws a straight line in the middle, "charge in with some liquidy hot offense and while the "Melon Lord" is distracted, Aang swoops in and "BAM!" He draws a line curving to the right which runs through the melon symbol. "He delivers the final blow." Aang stared at the drawing with slight disgust.

"Err. . . What about me?" asked Toph.

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces," said Sokka.

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" The blind bandit asked.

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic." He shrugged his shoulders.

Toph smiled. "Sweetness."

_**. . . .**_

The Melon Lord had two sticks at arms opened up in a V-shape. Toph was in front of the scarecrow with the same pose.

"Muahahahahahaha!" came a diabolical laugh from the eartbender. She was surrounded by a ring of huge boulders covered with seaweed-like things. A ring of fire in bowls outside the boulders. Amaterasu, Zuko and Katara were hiding behind some rocks, looking at Toph. Zuko turns his head at Amaterasu, wanting to speak but decided against it. Aang appeared out from behind another hiding spot with Momo in tow. He looks to the side. Suki and Sokka peered out of their own hiding places. Sokka is wearing his Water Tribe wolf armor. Sokka signaled with his arm to go. Amaterasu, Sokka, Suki, Zuko and Katara all make their way towards Toph except for Aang who stays put. Sokka and Suki ran before the ground shakes and pops up an army of Fire Nation soldiers made of rock charging at them. Sokka cuts the rock in half. Suki jumps and spins and delivers a kick to another rock soldier, knocking it down. They continue to run before a flaming boulder drops. Suki cart wheeled over it. Sokka was lying on the ground with his face mere inches away from being crushed.

The watertribe warrior shook his fist. "Watch it, Toph!"

A clearly amused Toph says, "I am not Toph, I am "Melon Lord"! Muahahahahaha!" She earthbends a rock over the bowl of fire and it gets ignited immediately and she sends it towards Zuko, Amaterasu and Katara who dodge it. Amaterasu, Zuko and Katara ran as a ring of rock soldiers surround them. They all fought back to back with fire, blue fire, and waterbending to destroy the rocks.

Sokka ran with his sword. Flaming rocks were being sent over his head continuously. "Now, Aang!" Aang propelled himself from the rock with his arms holding his staff in a ready to strike position. He has serious face as he descends. Aang as his face softens as he looked at the Melon Lord. Aang lands and brings his staff over his head but doesn't deliver the final blow. The staff pauses inches away from the watermelon head. He looks at the scarecrow before slouching and pulling his staff back.

The group was hiding behind a rock behind him. "What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Aang looked unwillingly to perform the action.

He shook his head. "I can't."

Sokka trudged up the slope and walked in front of Aang. "What's wrong with you?" He pointed at the airbender accusingly. "If this was the real deal," He pointed at him again, "you'd be shot full of lighting," he makes a beheading gesture against his neck, "right now."

"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself." explained Aang.

Sokka unsheathed his sword. Sokka cuts the watermelon and it landed in front of Aang. Aabg closes his eyes and grimaces at the act. "There." Aang opened his eyes in shock. "That's how it's done." He looked at the half of watermelon as Momo runs forward and begins to lick the insides. The Avatar had a look of disbelief on his face.

_**. . . .**_

They were all back at the courtyard having dinner. Aang left his food untouched on his lap, looking sadly while the rest of the group heartly tucked in their dinner. Katara walks in with a long scroll in her hands.

"I have a surprise for everyone!" said the waterbender.

Toph had her chopsticks in the bowl of rice. "I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!" She smiled while everyone else had an expressionless look. Everyone stared at Katara while Toph was picking at her food.

"Er, no." All of them suddenly start to shove rice in their mouths. "I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this." Throws scroll downwards as it unrolls by itself. "Look at baby Zuko!" The scroll revealed a baby smiling happily with his arms in the air, enjoying himself at the beach. " Isn't he cute ?" Katara cooed as everyone gushes and laughs, but Zuko had his eyes closed.

"Oh lighten up, I was just teasing. " She said.

Zuko opened his eyes. "That's not me. It's my father." He said, Katara rapidly rolls the scroll.

Suki pointed at the scroll and looks at Zuko. "But he looked so sweet and innocent."

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst Father in the history of Fathers."

"But he is still a human being." Everyone looked at him.

"You're going to defend him?"

"No, I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai, " He stands up and faces the group, "is a horrible person and the World will probably be better off without him. There's gotta be another way."

"Like what?" Zuko asked.

Aang shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe," he raised both his arms as if he was holding a bowl, "we can make some big pot of glue and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore." suggested the Avatar.

"Yeah. Then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories," everyone starts to laugh and snicker, except Amaterasu, "will make him good again."

"Do you really think that would work?" Aang naively said.

Zuko's face became serious and his voice stern. "No!"

Aang dropped his head and sighed. "This goes against," He paces up and down, looking at his hands every now and then, "everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like…"

"Sure, you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance," The airbender balled up his fist as he struggles to contain his temper, "I'm pretty sure the Universe will forgive you."

Aang rapidly turned around and bursts out, "This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understands the position I'm in!"

"Aang, we do understand. It's just…" She was rudely interrupted by Aang.

"Just what, Katara ! What?" He shouted.

Katara was visibly annoyed, "We're trying to help.

"Then when you, " He points at Katara, "figure out a way for me," Aang brought his hands back to his chest, "to beat the Fire Lord without," He makes a "no" gesture with his arm, "taking his life, I love to hear it!" He raised his arms in exasperation and walks away.

"Aang, don't walk away from this." Katara began to walk towards him as a hand touches her shoulder to stop her from doing so.)

"Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself," said Zuko. "Just like I need to sort out some things." He looked at Amaterasu, who turned to look away before standing and walking off. Sokka and Suki looked at her with confusion as Toph shook her head.

"Zuko, you are such a bad boyfriend." Toph said, which caused everyone to look at him. "Not my boyfriend, idiots." She blushed before finishing her rice.

Sokka arched a brow. "You have something going on with Ammy?" He asked, a goofy grin appearing on everyone's face as Zuko blushed.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," said Zuko as he looked away.

"Aw c'mon," Katara said before nudging his side, "You two are _always_ together."

"Well, not anymore. She doesn't want to be with me in that sort of way, I might as well just be with Mai. It's better that way." explained the prince which made everyone frown.

Suki looked at the direction Amaterasu's room was. "Well, maybe she is afraid of something."

"Apparently, her father would never let her _be_ someone from the Fire Nation and they are already assigning her to a husband." He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, "I just wish I could do something about it but I know Ammy loves her family and tribe too much to actually go against them."

Katara frowned. "You should try to talk to her again, maybe she needs a little push."

"I'm afraid if I do that, she'll push me out of her life. She already doesn't like herself because she's killed more Fire Nation soldiers than she can count, maybe she's afraid she'll kill me or something." He said, trying to figure out what he should do.

"Whatever it is, just show her you really like her." Suki smiled, he looked at the trio as they nodded their heads. "Unless, you want me or Katara to talk to her?"

Katara smiled. "A little girl talk always helps."

Zuko sighed. "I hope it does."

* * *

**Other information:**

Another episode I had to re-edit, this time it was one and a half. Took me a long time to do this. Anyway, I give thanks to Satta who has become my Beta Reader and had such a sweet review. She will fix my next chapter. It's gonna be aweeesome! Izzie-94, your review made my day! Also, thanks to Kiwiguy2010 and Joker with the Green Scarf for the advice, I really appreciate that and I think I'm going to learn from there. You guys made me see my mistakes, but hey, I'm still trying and it's probably gonna take me a while to perfect my past and present tenses! And thanks to Sky for being my first reviewer.

Also, thanks to the people who favorited the story and put it as their alert, I hope you guys review next time. n _ n And yes, I did skip the Ember Island Players, kind of not a necessary chapter but it would of been funny, but. . . too much work. Maybe I'll make that as a bonus chapter at the end of the fanfic, which I am not sure how the hell I'm going to end it! Dx Also, opinions for the next chapter would be nice :3 Should I slow down on the romance or keep it going at this pace? I think I kind of pushed it in this chapter, hope you guys don't hate me for it.

And to those who don't know, Amaterasu is the name of the Sun Goddess in Japanese Mythology. Her original name is Amaterasu-ōmikami also Ōhiru-menomuchi-no-kami. Her nickname, Ammy, is from the video game Okami since it is about Amaterasu-omikami, but she is in a wolf form and has a awesome paintbrush =3 - Although the way the talk gives me nightmare - Uh, anyway! Enough with the facts and my blabbering mouth or is it my fingers? - Err... Anyway, later my beautiful reviewers and readers!


End file.
